Una historia interesante que contar
by Lali Evans
Summary: El destino se unió nuevamente a Lily y James pero una ex novia del chico se encargará de arruinar sus planes.¿Se animará la pelirroja a defender lo que es suyo?Historia llena de misterio, amistad y amor.Dejen criticas..!
1. Chapter 1

**UNA HISTORIA INTERESANTE QUE CONTAR-..**

**Cap1:"Eramos felices hasta..."**

Amor...no hay una definición perfecta para esta palabra..creo que son solo .personas que se aman con más o menos locura e intensidad...quién dijo alguna vez que estar enamorados es fácil..?..quién dijo que toda historia de amor era fácil..?o mucho menos..quién dijo que el amor de tu vida se enamoraría de ti al segundo que te vio..?..Hay muchas personas que se han preguntado esto y mucho más como es el caso de nuestro protagonista que tuvo que esperar 10 años a que "el tormentoso amor" de su vida le diera aunque sea la hora y se enamorara de él..pero esto no viene al caso, no quiero recordar tanto sufrimiento por el que pasó..sino que quiero centrarme en lo que estaba pasando una noche lluviosa en el centro de Londres, en un departamento de ladrillos rojos, situado en una vieja y destartalada cuadra..Dos jóvenes entraban besándose con pasión desenfrenada en uno de los apartamentos del edificio de ladrillos rojos..Ambos mojados hasta las orejas, calados de frío, aunque no lo sentían de seguro, y chorreando agua por doquier..

El chico le sacó la chaqueta a ella con desesperación y la arrojó a cualquier lugar del comedor, ella sonrió traviesa y se colgó de su cintura, haciendo que él la estampara contra la pared ardido de deseo..pero de un momento a otro la chica pareció detenerse y reaccionar, por lo que lo llamó entre beso y beso-Umm..Jam...James..detente..umm..-decía pero el chico no le hacía caso sino que seguía besándola con deseo y ansias, sentimientos que lo habían poseído.-..Amor..detente..-suplicó ella por segunda vez corriendo la cara, esquivando los besos del muchacho.

-..Que sucede..?..Hemos esperados cuatro meses para esto, Lily..-reprochó el hombre que era moreno y muy guapo, mirandola con incredulidad..-..Si no quieres..yo..-soltó un suspiro resignado-..no me hubieras traído hasta esta instancia, no soy de hielo..tengo deseos y ojos..-esto último lo dijo recorriendo con la mirada el mojado cuerpo de su novia que además de ser hermosa de cara, tenía un cuerpo de locura y aún más deseable se hacía teniendo la remera mojada y pegada a la piel, haciendo que se transparentara todo..

-shh..-la chica se descolgó de su cadera y lo besó con ternura-..No es eso amor, sabes que no haría semejante cosa..yo también he esperado esto y sí quiero hacerlo..eso solo que..-se separó del chico y fue en busca de su mochila-..te tengo una sorpresa..-sonrió picara

-que es.?-preguntó con desespero el hombre

-No sea apurón, Sr Potter..si ha podido esperar meses..puede esperar unos minutos..no?-exclamó con aire sensual, contoneando su cintura con sensuales movimientos-..tu ve al cuarto preparando todo que yo iré al baño a cambiarme..

-Lily..-regañó el moreno con ojitos cansinos..-..es necesario..?

-Absolutamente necesario, lo prometo-guiñó un ojo y le dio un corto beso en los labios- prometo que valdrá la pena la espera..Anda.!Ve y prepara todo!-le dijo dándole un pequeño toquecito en el trasero con una sonrisa atrevida poco típica en ella.

-Sabes...?..creo que tienes razón..y..quiero que sea especial, además, no iremos a ningún lado y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo..-sonrió y la besó una vez más-..Anda..ve que yo iré a la cocina por un champagne que sobró de una fiestecita de Sirius..

-Perfecto..-sonrió Lily mientras se dirigia al baño con los ojos iluminados..todo esa noche sería perfecto..

-----

En una disco no muy lejos de allí, en el Londres muggle, la noche no era menos divertida para dos jóvenes muchachos de 22 años, uno rubio y otro moreno, ambos muy guapos y muy borrachos también..

-Sabes Lunático..ere..s..mi..mejjjjjjorrrrrrr ami..gooo..en tooo el mundo...!-decía Sirius entre risas abrazado a un poste de luz,sentado en el borde de la acera, en la entrada de una disco.- Ey,,,!!..te..quierrrro..y muuuuuucccchioo...-soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Ya basta Canuto..estás hasta las manos..-refunfuñó Remus con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos, estaba sentado y apoyado en la pared del edificio con todo el pelo revuelto y un olor a alcohol que nadie se le podría acercar.-..quisiste venir a emborracharte por Rose..y aquí me tienes acompañándote..como siempre amigo..al pie del cañón..-soltó una risita loca..-..pero hasta yo me puse ebrio..que te pasa Remusín..?-se preguntó señalándose y riendose de sí mismo.

-Ya te dije que no quiero nada con Steve!!!Lo odio y para mí es un sucio bastado..!-se oyeron unos gritos provenientes desde adentro de la disco y salieron dos chicas bastante parecidas. La que estaba gritando a grito pelado era morena con ojos marrones y salía con una botella de cerveza en las manos y la otra, a la que estaba gritándole, era un poquito más alta, era morena con rulos y tenía los ojos azules.-Que no entiendes que me metió los cuernos y no quiero volver con él!!

-Pero Kirsten..él te ama..!!!-gritó la chica más alta, samarriando a la tal Kirsten por los hombros con violencia y desesperación, para hacerla entrar en razón.

-Que lo odio te digo!-tras esto se produjo un ruido como si una botella se hubiera roto y un silencio sepulcral inundó la entrada..Ni risas de Sirius, ni lamentos de Remus ni nada más que la potente música de adentro del boliche.-..Ya ves..lo que me hiscte hacer, no?-La morena más bajita había estampado la botella contra la pared, justo al lado de donde Remus estaba sentado, la había roto y ahora le sangraba la mano..-..Me lastimé por tu culpa!

-No fue mi culpa..es tu culpa por ser tan necia..!-gritó la más alta exasperada

Remus y Sirius veían todo con ojos asombrados, nunca había visto a dos chicas discutir con tanto grito y rabia.Sirius se alejó lo más posible de allí para no salir herido en cambio Remus sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y como todo caballero, corrió a ofrecérselo a la herida..-..Esto servirá..creo..-dijo en tono muy serio dejando de lado las risas , lamentos y comportamiento de borracho-..Esta muy profunda la herida..-observó cuando hubo atado el pañuelo en la mano de la chica

-Será mejor que vayamos a un hospital, -señaló la otra chica que se acercó con paso tímido y nerviosa

-Gracias..-susurró la tal Kirsten mirando sin expresión alguna a Remus quién asintió con la cabeza

-Disculpa..te conozco de algún lado..pero..no se..-la otra chica lo mirada de cabo a rabo examinándole con detenimiento

-Tu..eres..-Remus sonrió ampliamente..-Soy Remus..me recuerdas..?  
-Remus..del..campamento de noveno grado?-la morena más alta sonrió también al ver que Remus asentía-Soy Ethel..Remus como no me voy a acordar de ti..!-lo abrazó con fuerza antes de darle dos besos en las mejillas-como has estado..?..ohh!!mira en dónde nos volvemos a encontrar ..en qué situación!-soltó una contagiosa carcajada

-Ejem..-carraspeó Kirsten llamando la atención de los dos -.lamento interrumpir su "encuentro" pero estoy sangrando horrores..me podrían llevar a un hospital y...-señaló con la mano sana al otro lado de la calle dónde Sirius vomitaba en un bote de basura-..creo que él también necesitará un médico..

-----

-I am a happy man, happy man..-conturreaba James yendo hacia el cuarto Con dos copas y una botella de champagna en mano..- happy man..happy man..-colocó las cosas sobre una mesa de luz y sonrió al verse en el espejo..estaba totalmente empapado, podría pescar un resfriado..pero para que preocuparse si como él mismo cantaba era un hombre feliz!!

Alejó esos pensamientos y se sentó sobre la cama, se sacó las medias y zapatillas y abrió la botella-..Wuau..-exclamó al ver como al destapar, de la botella salía mucha espuma que se volcaba en la alfombra.Llenó una copa y cuando iba a llenar la otra Lily hizo aparición en el cuarto, apoyándose contra en marco de la puerta en una pose muy sexy, él primero no la vió, pero cuando ella carraspeó para llamar su atención y el desvió su mirada hacia la puerta..Lily estaba..preciosa se quedaba corto en que decirle..-..Li..li..ly...-pudo gesticular..Lily sonrió, había cumplido con lo propuesto: dejar sin habla a James..si sólo se lo hubieran dicho años atrás no hubiera podido creer que había dejado sin hablar, tartamudeando al chico más guapo y deseado de la secundaria..

-Como estoy..?-dio una vuelta sobre sí misma..Lily Evans era y siempre había tenido el cuerpo pefecto: no era ni muy flaca ni muy gorda, era proporcional, tenía ojos verdes aguados, pelo rojo como el fuego y labios gruesos y carnosos, paquete perfecto para la mente e imaginación de un hombre deseoso de sueños lujuriosos.

Esa noche llevaba puesto un baby doll muy cortito que no llegaba a taparle el muslo, era más bien una remera de seda color crema, más que otra cosa, pero ahí estaba la intención: al ser cortito se le verían las maravillosas piernas que tenía y esa noche además, llevaba ligas de color crema que la hacía ver sexy y muy "chica de la vida", cosa que le había encantado a ella por que nunca había echo algo tan osado y divertido.

-Es...tatas..estu pen.da..-tartamudeó James.

-solo eso?-hizo pucheros Lily..-James el champagne!-señaló y James se dio cuenta que habia rebalsado la copa y había volcado la mitad de la botella en su ropa y la aafombra..-Oh..oh..demonios!-hizo ademán de levantarse pero Lily fue más rápida tomó la botella, la dejó sobre la mesa de luz, tomó las copas, le ofreció una a James y se sentó sobre sus piernas-..no te levantes por que te tendrás que volver a acostar-James la miró atónito..Donde estabas esa tímida e ingenua Lily que él conocía..?..Ahora era toda una leona que lo había dejado sorprendido..sin aliento.

Tragó saliva, debía dejarse llevar..debía disfrutar y tratar de tomar las riendas de la situación..él era el experto no..?..Es que Lily estaba tan sexy y hermosa que lo dejó anonadado..pero él debía continuar o pensaría que era un bobo..-Estas sexy, hermosa, maravillosa, fenomenal..y todo lo que se me pueda ocurrir decirte-sonrió sinceramente y le acarició la mejilla con uno de sus pulgares

-Esperaba a que me lo dijeras-sonrió la chica-Brindemos por nosotros..por esto..que comienza hoy y no terminará nunca nene, nunca..

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, nena..no terminará jamás-él sonrió, brindaron y bebieron un sorbo, acto seguido dejaron las copas en la mesilla y Lily le sonrió muy seductoramente-..no sabes cuanto he esperado esto James Potter..

-Ni mucho menos yo..-10 años..pensó James para sus adentros..-..pero valió la pena todo no?-Ella asintió y tras susurrar un Te Amo lo recostó en la cama besándolo primero con tiernos y castos besos como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, luego comenzaron a subir de tono hasta convertirse en besos furia, deseo y pasión.

James estaba ahora sobre Lily, luego de rodar por la cama, mordisqueando los labios de la pelirroja entre los suyos con salvajura y ansias..Lily comenzo a besar ahora su cuello y pretendía desabrochar su húmeda camisa que ya estaba casi seca(n/a: no lo dudo..estaba caliente el ambiente!)..

Lily sonrió entre besos que le daba al moreno el cuello..ése era el momento..y era perfecto, no podía sentirse mejor..por fin iba a ser de James..

James sonreía para sí también, tras diez largos años Lily Evans sería suya, solo suya..

------

Al otro lado de la ciudad, cuatro personas salían de la Clínica Mayor de Londres, dos de ellos sonriendo de los "viejos tiempos" y recordando anécdotas por demás graciosas mientras que los otros dos , los "heridos" se quejaban cada uno por su cuenta..

-Como me duele esta mano.ayy..!! nada de esto hubiera pasado a no ser por la estúpida de Ethel y su estúpido amigo Steve...-se quejaba Kirsten sobándose la mano mientras Sirius murmuraba cosas inentendibles para sí y la miraba de reojo..-..que me ves, eh?-preguntó harta ya, había tenido suficiente esa noche como para un borracho desconocido la mirara de forma extraña

-Ehh..no, nada..-negó Sirius, había visto a la chica discutir con violencia con la otra y sabía de lo que era capaz.. es solo que..no podía dejar de mirarla..era muy hermosa y muy parecida a...-..Rose..-susurró bajando la mirada, esto captó la atención de su amigo quien lo miró y suspiró

-De nuevo pesando en ella, Sirius?-preguntó el hombre lobo pasando un brazo por su hombro- ya no vale la pena amigo, ella se ha ido..

-Lo sé..pero le quiero..que puedo hacer?-preguntó como si alguien le fuera a dar la respuesta

-Además de emborracharte como hiciste esta noche, no se..-exclamó Remus

-Puedes suicidarte, pero eso es otra cosa..-susurró Kirsten y Sirius la miró

-Creés que soy una especie de loco o algo así, no?-el moreno se detuvo y la miró de frente

-Pues estás muy tomado..y me has mirado de reojo las cinco cuadras que hemos caminado..como quieres que te tome, eh?-preguntó la chica haciéndole frente..

-pues..creo que podríamos irnos yendo, no amiga?-preguntó Ethel

-no..no se vayan-suplicó Remus y Ethel lo lo miró sorprendida-..digo..me ha hecho mucha ilusión verte de nuevo..y..-se rascó la nueva nervioso tratando de hacerlas quedarse-..podríamos ir a tomar un café, no?-preguntó a Sirius quién miró con aire ofendido a Kirsten que le devolvió una mirada fulminante.

-Pues yo mañana tengo que madrugar..-dijo el moreno como excusa..

-Entonces que haces emborrachándote, eh?-susurró Kisrten y Sirius frunció el entrecejo, esa chica no le gustaba

-Eso es asunto mío y era mal de amores como lo que tu tienes, amargada!-dijo en voz alta atrayendo las miradas de los tres..

-A mí nada me llama amargada, pedazo de troglodita..quien te crees?-preguntó alzando los brazos cuando al moverlos se quejó de dolor-..auuuu..!!ves lo que logras!!.

-yo..???..mira Remus si quieres ve tu a tomar un cafecito con tu amiga, estás ilusionado pero no cuentes conmigo..yo me vuelvo a casa, adiós.-Sirius no lo pensó dos veces y caminó calle abajo con paso firme y lento..

Remus suspiró.- que hacemos entonces?-miró a Ethel quién se encogió de hombros-..no pensarán dejarme tirada a las cinco de la mañana en este estado,o sí..?..estoy herida!-se justificó Kirsten haciendo pucheros- acompañénme a casa y luego se van a hacer lo suyo.

-Esta bien..-suspiró cansada Ethel siguiendo el paso de su amiga..- aah!y dile a tu amigo que es un maleducado..-se giró Kirsten y enfrentó a Remus..

-Sí eso ya lo se..-dijo Remus con media sonrisa-..es que Sirius está hoy de mal de amores y parece que tu también-la chica lo miró despectivamente-..y parece que se parecen en la forma de ser..-Ethel sonrió, a ella también le parecía eso..

-quién te dice y ese tal Sirius va a ser la horma de tu zapato..-susurró Ethel a Remus y que suerte que su amiga no la escuchó por que si no la degollaba..

------

Ameneció despejado y con un gran sol que irradiaba una cegadora luz, el día estaba espléndido...igual que el humor de James Potter, quién se había levantado de la cama luego de observar por lo menos dos horas, a la chica que estaba junto a él.

Le quería dar una sorpresa a ella, luego del "regalito" que ella le había dado anoche, era lo menos que podía hacer..

Se colocó el pantalón pijama a rayas celestes y blancas que ella le había regalado por su cumpleaños, se adecentó el cabello cosa que no pudo, se lavó la cara y se dirigió a la cocina haciendo graciosos pasos de la coreografía de "Dancing in the Rain.." una película muggle que había visto con Lily el día anterior..era una buena película y anoche había llovido..Colocó las tostadas en el tostador..Sonrió ampliamente..anoche..anoche..anoche había sido el día más feliz de toda su vida..Llily lo había echo el hombre más feliz de toda su vida..Hizo café, hizo aparecer una bandeja con masitas y sandwichs..Lily..como sería vivir con ella..?..como sería despertar todas las mañanas así de contento..como lo estaba hoy..irradiaba felicidad por cada poro de su piel..miró por la ventana el sol..el sol..estaba como él..feliz y brillante..colocó dos tazas de café y su mente imaginó dos tazas con los nombres grabados en ellas..Sr y Sra Potter..como sería despertar con la cama oliendo a fresas como esta mañana..Colocó dos cucharaditas de azucar a cada taza..como sería despertar así de feliz sabiendo que despertarás con la misma persona todas las mañanas..que la tendrás a tu lado todos los días..como sería..?..Varios minutos pasaron hasta que sonrió algo sonrojado y negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos..se descubrió imaginando un sábado a la noche con ella..viendo Tv..como algo tan simple y cotidiano de la vida podía hacerte tan feliz..?

Mientras tanto, en su habitación una pelirroja se removía en la cama abriendo perezosamente los ojos por cegadores rayos de luz que comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana..miró hacia el techo..donde estaba,,?..ese no era su techo.!!Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada..un armario, un sillón, un espejo, un pequeño balcón y una cama..no era su cuarto definitivamente..era el cuarto de James..cerró los ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más..Olfateó la almohada..aún tenía el olor a su perfume..a él..recorrió el lado de la cama esperando sentir un cuerpo cálido..pero no había nada más que frías sábanas..abrió los ojos repentinamente..no era como en las películas, cierto.?..donde la típica es que luego de que la chica ilusionada le entrega todo al chico.él se va sin más ni menos..no..!!James no era así..debe estar despierto.Lily se levantó agarrando la sábana sobre su desnudo cuerpo..podía ponerse la ropa de anoche, pero aún seguía mojada y ni modo que fuera a ponerse de nuevo el baby doll..no quería matar al pobre James de un ataque cardíaco así que se dirigió al armario y sacó lo primero que encontró que resultó ser una larga remera gris de los Chudley Cannons, el grupo de Quiddicht preferido de su novio, se la colocó y la olfateó..tenía tanto olor a él..Soltó una sonrisa de boba enamorada y suspiró..no podía traerla tan loca.

Fue al baño y allí no estaba así que fue caminando despacio para el comedor, y no podía creer lo que veía..James en la cocina cantando la canción de "Dancing in the

Rain."..soltó una carcajada contagiosa que hizo que el moreno diera un brinco y se diera vuelta por instinto, le dedicó una sonrisa entre nerviosa y sorprendida y fue a abrazarla..-..no esperaba que te despertaras tan temprano, dormilona..-le dio un beso tierno y lleno de dulzura

-.me asusté al no tenerte a mi lado-confesó ella sonriendo y mordiendo el labio inferior de él-..mucho..-dijo algo sensual-..que haces cocinando..?-preguntó en tono divertido que sorprendió a James

-perdon..?-dijo el chico mirándola con aire ofendido-..soy el mejor chef de todo Londres, no lo sabía..?-preguntó agarrándola de la cintura.

Un olor a quemado inundó el lugar y Lily lo percibió-algo se está quemando!-frunció la nariz

-oh no!..las tostadas..!-dejó a Lily y corrió a sacar dos tostadas negras del tostador del que salía humo..-demonios.!-exclamó chupándose un dedo que se había quemado-Lily sonrió con ternura..nadie nunca le había cocinado..- con que buen chef, no?..puedo ver entonces?-pusó los brazos en jarra y trató de ver lo que el moreno escondía tras su desnuda espalda pero él por sermás alto le impidió ver..-no señorita, es una sorpresa..asi que vuelva al cuarto que en-le dio un corto beso-..minuto.-otro beso-estaré-otro beso-con usted..

-Me estas echando..?-volvió a ese tono ofendido y sensual que anoche había puesto, todo ese juego de víctima a James le encantaba..

-.no..solo te pido que no me arruines la sorpresa..-concluyó él luego de propinarle sendos beso en la oreja y el cuello

-esta bien, está bien..me has convencido..-dijo con una sonrisa y besó con dulzura el dedo quemado del merodeador- me voy, me voy..pero te estaré esperando, eh?-James le dio un corto beso y espero hasta que ella se fue por el pasillo

Minutos despúes el merodeador entraba al cuarto con una bandeja llena de deliciosas cosas y un ramo con cuatro rosas de colores extraños: una era celeste, la otra lavanda, la otra naranja y la otra verde.

-Ahora si señorita..muy buenos días..-Lily se llevó una mano a la boca y soltó una risa de alegría-...nene..todo esto lo hiciste tu.?-preguntó cuando James estaba ya sobre la cama junto a ella. El moreno asintió orgulloso-..esta era la pequeña sorpresa..es..una forma de retribuirte el regalo de anoche..-sonrió con seducción-..que no te lo voy a terminar de agradecer nunca , Lily

-oh cielo..!!no nos pongamos melancólicos-se limpió una lágrima que estaba cayendo por su mejilla al recordar los hechos de anoche, eran para recordarlos siempre.Le dio un corto beso en los labios-..es..lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí.-le dio otro beso pero con este con más profundidad

La bandeja tenía dos suculentas tazas llenas de café bien cargado, sandwichs, masitas dulces, tostadas(sin quemar) con dulce y manteca, jugo de naranja y en el centro estaba el extravagante ramo de rosas..

La chica tomó el ramo y lo olfateó..aún precervaban el aroma a rosas-Les apliqué un hechizo que Remus me enseñó para cambiarles el color..

-Están muy bellas..-sonrió la chica-.bueno..manos a la obra , no?-James asintió y tomó un vaso con juego mientras Lily tomaba una tostada y hacía una mueca que demostraba que estaba muy rica-...umm..a pesar de haber estado quemadas..estan deliciosas..-le hizo probar una James quién sonrió orgulloso de su propia experiencia- quieres más?..pues tendrás que sacármela..-la chica dio un pequeño mordiscón y colocó el pedazo de tostada entre sus blancos dientes.,,James sonrió..ella sabía lo que le gustaba..El chico se acercó a ella peligrosamente y mordió los labios de ella al intentar sacarle el pedazo de tostada, haciendo que sus lenguas y labios comenzaran a danzar en una mezcla de sabores a dulce, juego de naranja de la boca de él y tostada..James la tomó de la cintura y ella colocó sus brazos tras el cuello del merodeador, mientras volvían a tumbarse en la cama de nuevo..

Luego de una larga sesión de profundos besos llenos de pasión y algo de salvajura, los dos se detuvieron por falta de aire, recuperando los papeles..-...creo que deberíamos...-ella señaló el desayuno-..si, me costó realmente hacerlo-reconoció y soltó una carcajada

Tras varios minutos de darse café, jugo, masitas y demás cosas en la boca, como método de probar todos los gustos y de manera más divertida Lily al fin habló-..como me queda tu remerita?-se incorporó y arrodillada sobre la cama dio una vuelta-..la hallé en tu armario..

-esa camiseta la usaba para practicar Quidditch en Hogwarts..siempre me dio suerte-observó el moreno abrazándola- y te queda divina..

-Ocea que la usabas como cavala para entrenar antes de cada partido.?

-en realidad mi cábala o la que siempre soñé era que me tú me dieras un beso-sonrió seductor..- cosa que nunca hiciste..

Lily bajó la mirada..ella durante la secundaria no le había prestado atención es más, eran los peores enemigos, y ella eso nunca se lo iba a poder perdonar-..Hogwarts..-susurró volviendo a verlo a los ojos..-..nunca podré perdonarme no haberte dado una oportunidad..-James la hizo callar con un dulce beso- shh..no digas nada nena, eso ya es parte del pasado..

-es que..tuviste que esperar 10 años..y..eso es todo un aguante-dijo en tono de reflexión-..eres la persona más paciente que conozco, James

-cuando de amor se trata..soy él que tiene más paciencia en el mundo..y más cuando se trata del verdadero..-sonrió

-Yo te quise desde séptimo es sólo que era una chiquilla tonta llena de ilusiones de estudiar Auror ..no sabía lo que me perdía-negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua-si no tienes amor en la vida no eres nada..

-Lo sé-le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja-pero algo o alguien decía que yo merecía mi oportunidad contigo y si no fue durante la secundaria fue hace unos meses que nos volvimos a encontrar..No te niego que sufrí por ti, pero yo siempre digo que por algo pasan las cosas..-sonrió con cierto aire místico..

-Nos estamos poniendo melacólicos de nuevo!!-dijo ella sonriendo a medio lado.

James estaba por responderle pero el timbre sonó interrumpiéndoles-..si son Sirius o Remus los mato, te juro-Lily sonrió y le dio un corto beso.Su novio fue a abrir. 

Lo último que oyó Lily luego de la que puerta se abriera fue el grito de una chillona voz que decía "Jamsie..!!"y algo que se caía al suelo.Lily fue a ver lo que sucedia y la escena que se llevó no le gustó para nada: una chica estaba sobre James..SU James..abrazada a mas no poder y este se encontraba debajo, tirado en el piso..

La pelirroja miró la escena con ojos de"dime que no es verdad"..quién era esa mujer para venir y abrazar a su novio de esa manera hasta hacerlo caer..?..era una especie de fan o novia del pasado..?..como se dejaba el merodeador abrazar de esa manera..?..Pues ella no lo sabía pero si queria una explicación ya y ahora, y James deberia dársela..siguió parada en la mitad del pasillo, mirando el cuadro con ojos algo desorbitados..

-June..!!!!-exclamó el moreno con mucha alegría en su voz, nada disimulada..-..nena..tendrás que levantarte por que sino no podré verte bien..-la chica soltó una carcajada molesta que a Lily hizo taparse las orejas y acto seguido la pareja se levantó del suelo. Y la tal June lo volvió a abrazar...-James..!!-dijo tras un suspiro, con una gran sonrisa-..estas..fabuloso!-lo miró de abajo a arriba-tan guapo como siempre..!!!

-Y tu no te quedas atrás, eh?-le hizo darse una vuelta sobre sí misma.La muchacha era castaña clara, ojos color miel, era bajita pero tenía un cuerpo estilizado y esbelto-..como has estado..?..hace cuanto no nos vemos,..cuatro años?

-Si, y eso es mucho tiempo Jamsie..me has dejado abandonada!-hizo un puchero infantil pero luego lo abrazó posesivamente del cuello de nuevo, al hacerlo notó que había alguien en el pasillo y la miró fijamente por detrás del cuello de James-quién es?-preguntó señalando con la mirada a la pelirroja quién no había sido capaz de ir a la habitación presa de el tumulto de celos , rabia y bronca que le daba esa escena..

-oh..!-James soltó el abrazo y fue hacia donde Lily estaba mirándolo con expresión neutra-..ella es mi..mi..mi..-dijo trayendola de la mano hacia el living y chaqueando los dedos, como si fuera a buscar la respuesta..

-..novia..-susurró Lily incrédula de los nervios o lo que sea que haya hecho que el moreno no la presentara formalmente.James no la miró sino que asintió sonriendo y la tomó de la mano más fuerte- Si, ella es mi novia-Lily miró alternativamente a la chica y al moreno por unos segundos, todo quedó en silencio.

-Yo soy Junelly Wendy Jonson Watson pero puedes decirme June..-ofreció la mano la cual la pelirroja tendió ofreciendo una falsa sonrisa que la castaña respondió de igual forma.Dos nombres y dos apellidos..quién se creía?pensó Lily-Lily Evans, mucho gusto-dijo ampliando aún más la falsa sonrisa..un gusto..?.. conocerte..?

después de cómo abrazaste a mi novio..?pensó Lily

-Sí, mucho gusto..-respondió con falsedad, cosa que James no percibió en ninguna de las dos chicas.

-Que te trae por aquí, June..?Ven, siéntate, quiero saber que ha sido de tu vida en estos años..-la chica se sentó junto a James en uno de los sillones mientras Lily los miraba reir, charlar y mirarse con un brillo en los ojos indescriptible..que no sabían ella estaba allí también..?..no era invisible, ni era parte del decorado.!!..por que no la habían invitado a "unirse" a la conversación de la viejas anécdotas..por que James se había travado al momento de presentarla..?

Eso era demasiado.La señorita"tengo dos nombres y apellidos" les había arruinado el desayuno maravilloso que estaban teniendo, había acaparado toda la atención del merodeador y encima osaba de sonreirle falsamente..esa chica no le caía en definitiva, y a sabía que a ella tampoco..esto traería muchos problemas.

Lily optó por lo más diplomático y práctico que podía hacer: salió del living a paso lento sin que se dieran cuenta.."ja!claro que no se dan cuenta.si estan tan enfrascados el uno en el otro"pensó con cierta rabia, . se cambió de ropa para ir al trabajo, ese día supuestamente se lo había pedido a su Jefe para pasar el día con James..pero a la basura plan.

Cuando estuvo lista salió al living y se acercó a la pareja quién ahora reían de un viaje en no se donde -..y.y.. recuerdas cuando el posadero con bigotes nos dijo"No se puede pasar señores, no se admiten mascotas..", nostros no llevábamos mascotas..estaba loco ese hombre, loco!-recordaba James entre risas..

Lily carraspeó algo harta de estar parada allí y atrajo las vistas de los dos-..Siento interrumpirlos pero..debo irme-miró a la castaña con cierto aire de falsa amabilidad y le tendió la mano- nos vemos June, un gusto-le asqueaba ser tan falsa con la gente..pero sino que pensaría James de ella?

-Si Lily, un gusto-sonrió hipócrita

-Pero..pero..nena ya te vas..?-preguntó James incorporándose, como dándose de que estaba pasando-..no te vayas...mira..

-No nene esta bien, debo irme al trabajo, en serio-sonrió Lily despreocupada-..adiós-le dio un corto beso que James quizo profundizar pero ella se apartó- adiós , pásenla genial!

-Adiós Lily!-fue lo último que escuchó antes de que se cerrara la puerta del apartamento, cuando unas lágrimas estaban por salir la puerta se abrió y James apareció algo desconcertado-..Cielo que sucede..? no tienes que ir a trabajar, le pediste todo el día para pasarlo conmigo-dijo el moreno tomándola de la mano

-Sí, pero debo ordenar algunos archivos..ahora me tengo que irde verdad..Adiós, nos vemos-exclamó rápido y tragándose todas las palabras, tenía ganas de llorar y no queria hacerlo frente a James.Le dio un beso corto y seco como el de minutos antes y salió por el ascensor dejando a un James al desconcertado que entró al departamento para no dejar esperar a su amiga.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Respuesta a críticas: 

**Jana Evans:**Hola!! Me alegro millares q te haya guistado!!Jewjje la trma es algo tonta y complicada pero es muy novelezca jeje eso era la intención!Besitos y odio a June..

Cap2:"Ya no soy importante para ti" 

En un desgastado apartamento del callejón Diagon, el timbre sonaba sin cesar haciendo despertar a un moreno que dormía plácidamente tirado a lo más cómodo estrella de mar y haciendo se tropezara con las sábanas al tratar de pararse-demonios!!-gritó desenredándose de las sábanas que lo habían hecho caerse.—Ya voy, ya voy-dijo exasperado de los incesantes timbrazos.

Al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta ahogó su pregunta de "Quién puede ser a esta hora?"por que una mata de pelo rojo fuego fue a parar a sus brazos y él, todavía con los ojos a medio abrir y la vista borrosa, no entendía nada y solo la abrazó-..eyy, ey, ey..Lily que pasa?-La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel-es..James..-dijo en un llanto leve hipando

-que le pasó?.esta bien?-preguntó de inmedianto Sirius, abriendo los ojos por completo

-si, demasiado bien..diría yo-susurró la chica pasando a la casa y tomando asiento -..Esta muy pero muy bien-dijo en tono sarcástico

-Estas siendo sarcástica, no es cierto?-preguntó Sirius y ella lo fulminó con la mirada- lo siento, lo siento..es que todavía tengo el sueño encima. A ver..veamos..que pasó?

-Estabamos pasándola fenomenal, él me había hecho el desayuno, yo me había puesto su camiseta de los Chudley Cannons..y.. estábamos en el cuarto desayunando cuando..-Lily sonzolló al recordar la escena..

-Disculpa..?-preguntó el moreno mirandola fijamente-..desayuno, cuarto, camiseta..te quedaste a dormir en casa de Cornamenta?-ella asintió sonándose la nariz-..vaya amigo, no me ha contado nada..y eso que él sabe cada una de los aventuras sexuales..vaya amigo!-se quejó- bueno, en lo que estabas..

-Ah si!..todo era perfecto cuando..ella llegó..y déjame decirte que cuando digo que ella tiene una voz chillona y un asqueroso nombre, lo tiene!-exclamó Lily , ya había parado de llorar y hablaba más pausado

-Espera, espera, espera..dices que..ella tenía voz chillona..y un asqueroso nombre no?-Lily asintió y Canuto frunció el entrecejo- Si me dices que le dijo Jamsie, lo abrazó como eufórica y desenfrenada y que es castaña clara, estamos hablando de la misma chica!!-Sirius se levantó de su asiento al tiempo que Lily asentía con la cabeza firme..Sirius la miró con los ojos azules grisácesos brillandole de sorpresa-..esa..es..

-June..o como se llame!!Quién es capaz de ponerle June a un hijo..?-preguntó para sí Lily-..en realidad en Junnelly..pero como sea, es igual de horrible.

-No es el nombre nada más, esa chica es fea por completo, me cae gorda..-negó Sirius tomando asiento de nuevo

-De donde conoce a Jamsie..?-imitó Lily- por que eran novios, de eso seguro.

-Si, lo eran..y déjame decirte que James la quiso, a su manera-Lily lo miró fulminante-ey pelirroja!!..estoy siendo sincero contigo.Él la quizo mucho, una amor raro-frunció el seño- la conoció cuando salimos de la secundaria, James viajó a Francia para visitar a la única familia que le quedaba allá que eran unos tíos y de paso a estudiar su primer año como Auror en una prestigiosa academia. Yo me fui con é y con Remus, y allí es donde conocí a Rose y él a June-finalizó

-Así que es francesa..

-No, es de aquí, pero vivió toda su vida en Paris-Sirius hizo aparecer con su varita dos tazas de té y un plato con pastelitos-..James la conoció en la academia a la que ibamos, ella también es auror, y aunque no me caiga es muy buena en ello...

-Bueno pero vayamos a lo que me importa, estuvieron de novios no?-Sirius asintió pesadamente- cuanto tiempo?  
-Pues..como unos once meses..casi un año-Lily tragó saliva, eso era mucho más tiempo que el que llevan ellos-..pero no te aflijas pelirroja-le acarició el cabello graciosamente- James te quiere a ti y no volveria con esa chica!

-Como estas tan seguro?-frunció el seño la chica comiendo un pastelito

-Por que aunque se quieren mucho y son muy amigos-tomó un sorbo de su té-Ella fue quién lo dejó a él al enterarse que nos regresábamos a Londres, y eso destrozó a James..y.. no creo que volvería con ella por que te tiene a ti.

Lily sonrió de medio lado- eso es verdad..y..después de todo lo que sufrió James por mi..

-Que hiciste cuando la viste llegar?  
-Me quedé plantada en el pasillo como tonta viendo como ellos se abrazaban y cuando se dieron cuenta que no era parte del decorado de la casa, James me presento tartamudeando..-dijo molesta la chica

-y te presentó como...?-Sirius hizo un ademán para que continuara

-se quedó tartamudeando y no me presentó como su novia.Debió estar muy nervioso por su "vieja amiguita"..-exclamó viendo hacia el piso con aire triste-..sabes? Me sentí muy dejada de lado, y cuando me fui James me preguntó que sucedía..Él debió intuir que me pasaba Sirius, debió hacerlo!-se quejó –Llevamos meses juntos, él debió saber que estaba celosa!

-Celos..ayy..quién las entiende, mujeres?-exclamó Sirius sonriendo de manera rara- sabes..?Puede que en un punto tengas razón, James debió tener más tacto y saber que sucedia, pero por el otro lado, no debiste quedarte así, parada sin hacer nada, debiste marcar tu territorio chica!

-Es que..-suspiro ella-..no se que me pasó..sé que debí no se..quedarme tal vez y defender lo que era mío, dejarle bien en claro a esa vieja que es mi novio..pero..que iba a decir Sirius? En que iba a participar en la conversación?-Ella negó con la cabeza- no me gusta hacer el ridículo y es por eso que me fui con mi dignidad que es lo que me quedó después de sentirme poca cosa..

-Lily, mírame-El moreno se puso de cuclilla s y la tomó de la mano-Yo sé que tú eres especial para mi amigo, él te ama como nunca amó a nadie y ha estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía 12..y..nunca pero nunca, óyeme Lily-la pelirroja fijó sus ojos verdes en los azules del chico-..nunca debes sentirte poca cosa al lado de nadie por que te dejaron de lado.ese momento fue..fue..de euforia para James, él estaba contento de reencontrarse con su amiga..pero comparada con todas las chicas que él ha tenido tu eres la que vale oro..y la que mejor me cae-sonrió y arrancó una sonrisa pequeña del rostro de la chica, zurcado de lágrimas nuevamente- y además, debiste dejar ese orgullo tuyo que los separó por años, recuerdas?-ella asintió- esa dignidad y esa vergüenza absurda no vale en el amor, Lily

-Gracias Sirius, muchas gracias por estar cuando te necesito-le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo-..y Remus?-preguntó limpiándose la cara

-Pues anda de conquistador, creo-se rascó la cabeza-.Anoche estabamos muy borrachos y pues..nos encontramos con dos chicas, una de ellas conocía a Remus y la otra se había lastimado la mano..Cielos Lily! No sabes que chica más pesada y amargada!!

Lily sonrió- así que supongo que dejaste a tu amigo irse con ambas, no?  
-Pues..fuimos al hospital y allí me dieron algo que me hizo sentirme mejor, y discutí con la chica esa de la mano..cielos!logró sacarme de quizio..y pues me vine a casa-concluyó encogiéndose de hombros- Remus se fue con ambas a tomar un café.

-Me imagino que el pobre Remusín te acompañó a emborracharte por Rose, no?-Sirius asintió a modo de respuesta- ay Sirius, Sirius..debes olvidarla!!

-Lo sé..y he decidido hacerlo, no se como , pero lo haré-cuando Lily iba a agregar algo él contestó-pero sin emborracharme, lo prometo!

Lily le dio otro sonoro beso en la mejilla y tomó su mochila-debo irme..creo que iré a ver a mis padres, y a pasear por allí..debo tomar aire y pensar-suspiró

-Esta bien, pero piensa en lo que te dije..si?-Ella asintió y lo abrazó levemente- y tu piensa en ti, en como recuperarte y ser el Sirius Black conquistador que siempre tuvimos..quiero que vuelva mi amigo!

-Volverá, volverá..

-Sirius..no le digas a James que estuve aquí, por favor...-Sirius la miró con el entrecejo fruncido- por favor..no quiero que se entere por ti es que..

-Prometo no decirle nada..-se llevó una mano a la espalda cruzando los dedos de modo que ella no viera- pero habla con él.

Si-dijo Lily saliendo y cerrando la puerta-..pero no se cuando lo haré.-suspiró antes de desaparecerse para ir a pasear por allí.

Minutos más tarde Remus hacia su aparición en el departamento con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, y aunque tenía unas tremedas ojeras, según él lo valía-..que te traes, tú?-preguntó Sirius con los brazos en jarra viendo como su amigo se desplomaba distraído y sonriendo en el sofá- que son estas horas de llegar? No es típico de ti

-Calla y no me arruines la alegría- pidió el merodeador dorado mirando hacia el techo

-Que sucedió anoche, Remusín?..a que me cuentas, si?-dijo el moreno en tono meloso pellizcándole la mejilla-..Me supongo que traes esa sonrisa de bobo por que algo debió pasar..y me refiero a algo en grande-hizo un grosero ademán

-Sirius!-gritó Remus y Sirius lo miró con aire ofendido-como crees que voy a hacer eso!!quien te crees que soy..?..tú?-Sirius entrecerró los ojos ofendido-Solo..paseamos toda la noche, fuimos a tomar un café y acabo dejarla en la puerta de su casa..

-como buen samaritano que eres Remusín, sí lo sé..pero..que más pasó?-interogó el merodeador con sus azules ojos- si no hubo cama adentro ni hotel, aunque sea un beso, un abrazo..un te quiero o te quize siempre..

-Nada Sirius..

-Una caricia sensual que te movió la alfombra, una sonrisa seductora que insinuaba sube a mi apartamento..un besito..??-preguntó Sirius decpecionado acabando con sus posibilidad al ver que Remus negaba ante cada palabra que decía-..es decir, -tragó saliva- nada de nada..?  
-Nada de nada, somos amigos..-sonrió Remus- y es por eso que estoy tan contento.

-Pues hombre que pensé que dabas para más!Que cita mas frustrada!-se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por todo el living como pensando-..pero, en definitiva, por algo estás en esa nube de ilusiones..te gusta, o me equivoco?-se dio vuelta y sonrió malevolamente

-eh..si, supongo.-dijo Remus sonriendo también- ahora si me disculpas, me iré a bañar y luego a visitar a mi madre, hace siglos que no la veo

-Después irás a ver Ethel me imagino.

-Quedamos para esta noche en la plaza cerca de su casa, solo para pasear..

-Pues me alegro por ti, lunático-le dio pegó amistosamente en el hombro- te cayó el veinte, y esa chica es muy linda..

-Si, y no sabes lo inteligente y graciosa que és..

-Igualita a su amiga Kirsten-soltó Sirius con tono irónico mirando fijamente cualquier punto de la pared de enfrente y recordando todo lo de la noche anterior

-Ah!..Ella me dijo que te dijera que eres un maleducado-exclamó Remus lo más tranquilo- creo que es el insulto que te correspondía por decirle amargada.

-Sip, eso creo..-suspiró Sirius- pero allá ella, la verdad es que me cayó muy pesada..Es así siempre?

-Pues cuando tu te viniste comenzó a hablar lo más suelta conmigo, se vé que eras tú él que la irritaba-observó Remus- igual y digamos que estabas fatal anoche, borracho, algo triste y nadie te podía hablar..

-Si, lo estaba, pero eso no le dá derecho a hablarme como lo hizo

-La miraste todo el camino luego del hospital Sirius..-justificó el merodeador dorado.

-Es que..-suspiró y miró hacia el piso-..es muy parecida a Rose.

-Si , eso es verdad pero..debes..

-Olvidarla, lo sé.Lily estuvo aquí hace un rato y me dijo lo mismo.-se puso de pié y se estiró- Supongo que eso haré y tendré que ser un nuevo Sirius Black, no?  
-El mujeriego y buen amigo me agradaba-sonrió Remus y le dio una palmada en el hombro parándose- me iré a bañar..-se dirigió hacia el pasillo que daba a los cuartos- ah Sirius!-el moreno lo miró- esta noche he quedado con Ethel y tú debes acompañarme.Irá Kirsten.-guiñó el ojo y se adentró por el pasillo dejando a Sirius con el seño fruncido y la boca abierta por la sorpresa.Qué diablos pretendía su amigo???Emparejarlo con esa salvaje???

------

Una peliroja estaba parada frente a un sucio callejón que daba a la parte trasera de un restaurant italiano para nada agradable.El edificio estaba desgastado y negro.

Pero lo extraño de ese desolado callejón era que habían pequeñas casas destartaladas y viejas donde realmente vivían personas.Lo que más resaltaba de todo eso era una cabina telefónica roja en medio de la acera, junto a la puerta tarsera del restaurant.

La chica miró con melancolía de lejos, la cabina vieja, descuidada y sucia: era la entrada al Ministerio de Magia

-Es donde te ví hace unos meses, James..-dijo murmurando más para sí misma por que no había nadie más que ella alli esa tarde

La chica recorrió hasta con la mirada hasta el fondo del callejón y decidió irse, no sabía que hacía allí exactamente pero sus pies la habían llevado hasta allí y la habían engañado. Comenzó a caminar con prisa, como si fuera a algún en especial o la estuvieran persiguiendo.."James podría estar por venir por mí"pensó..y no quería encontraselo todavía, si bien había prometido a Sirius que hablaría con él, lo haría pero no hoy."Pero que tonta eres Lily Evans..él no vendrá sino hasta la noche, a última hora de la noche!!!Está ocupado muy ocupado con su "amiguita francesa"..Lily frunció una boca en una mueca de desagrado y siguió caminando..Un buen baño y alguna poción relajante la calmarían un poco..

-----

Horas más tarde, un castaño se peinaba frente al espejo haciendo graciosas y seductaras caras frente a su espejo mientras que su amigo lo miraba con una cara lánguida y aburrida desde su cama- Deja de hacer eso Lunático, eres un tigre, lo sabes..-dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa-..pero no te acompañáré esta noche, lo siento..-negó y comenzó a jugar con una pelota de goma

-Pero Siirus..yo les dije que irías..

-Lo siento , pero no..

-Debería ir, así te distraes-dijo una tercera voz en el cuarto, haciendo aparición James Potter que venía con aspecto algo cansado y los lentes en mano

-Cornamenta.que pasó?-preguntó Remus dejando de lado el gel para cabello y el cepillo- vienes como si hubieras estado buscando algo.

-..o a alguien-terminó James y se sentó junto a Sirius en la cama- he estado buscando a Lily desde hace dos horas y no la encuentro por ningún lado-dio una leve patada al suelo como seña de frustración-He ido a su apartamento pero el maldito conserje dice que no está, no me deja pasar y tampoco he podido aparecerme..tiene puestos esos malditos hechizos de barrera de seguridad-dijo algo molesto.Sirius miró a Remus y los dos le pusieron una mano en cada hombro como señal de consuelo-He ido al ministerio pero allí nadie la ha visto en todo el día, he llamado a su madre, a su mejor amiga y nada..Hasta he ido a su café favorito y ni señales de ella.

-Está de seguro en su apartamento..no tienes llave?-James negó.La llave se le había perdido y encima Lily tenía alarma

Sirius se puso de pie, puso las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules grisáceos-Lily estuvo aquí casi al mediodía y no estaba nada bien-dijo sin miramientos y hablando en tono muy serio, algo poco usual en él-Ella estaba mal por que según ella "la viste como parte del decorado"cuando llegó June

-June volvió?...Cúal June?'La de Francia?-preguntó Remus desorientado, no tenía ruedo en esa historia

-Si, llegó esta mañana cuando Lily y yo estabamos desayunando..Algo andaba mal, debí darme cuenta..Lily estuvo muy rara cuando se fue, lo hizo rápido pero me dijo que todo estaba bien..-suspiró James- se debe haber sentido dejada de lado..

-Aún peor, me dijo que se sintió poca cosa..y mira que Lily tiene mucho orgullo y autoestima para que la pisoteen..-observó Sirius

-Lo sé..

-Amigo debes ir a hablar con ella y ahora mismo-dijo Remus levantándolo

-si James y sobre todo por lo de anoche, picarón-Sirius le dio un golpe juguetón y sonrió perverso.James sonrió y asintió-Me hizo el hombre más afortunado del mundo, Sirius.

-Pues vé por ella tigre!!-Sirius le dio un suave empujón y Remus otro.

Minutos más tarde James se aparecía frente al edificio de Lily donde la esposa del conserje estaba barriendo. Tras usar sus encantos de merodeador, la señora lo dejó pasar y le dio las llaves del departamento de Lily.James entró al ascensor con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro,por lo menos algo hoy le salía bien.

Llegó al tercer piso y fue hacia la puerta nº 12, giró la llave y temiendo que no hubiera nadie allí y que la alarma comenzara a sonar como loca, se tapó los oídos en un acto de miedo..pero no, nada sonó y eso era señal que Lily estaba en casa.

Con paso decidido entro a la casa y miró la cocina y el living-comedor con expectación, todo estaba normal y en orden, suspiró, Lily por suerte no era de esas locas que les agarraban los ataques de tirar las cosas con salvajura sin estaban mal.

-Es más bien el tipo de chica de Sirius-dijo para si mismo y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones.Entró al cuarto de Lily sin miramientos y se la encontró leyendo plácidamente sobre su cama.

-Por que me has evitado todo el día?-preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.Sería directo y haría todo lo más rápido posible.

La chica, que estaba tan sumergida en su libro, pegó un birnco sobre la cama y lo miró sorprendida-No te oí llegar-dijo dejando el libro de lado y poniéndose de pie.Estaba con su pijama blanco y con el pelo a medio mojar-Y te evité todo el día por que estoy enojada.

-Celosa es la palabra -dijo sonriendo James y sentándose junto ella- Se que te fuiste mal esta mañana y debí intuirlo..

-Pues sí-frunció ella el seño-Me fui celosa, lo reconozco.La llegada de tu amiguita no me cayó para nada bien-suspiró y le dio la espalda al merodeador quién sonrió: tendría que pelear por el perdón de Lily.

-Lily..ven-el chico la hizo voltearse, suspiró y tomo su cara entre sus manos- Te amo, si..? y siento haberte pasado por encima como lo hize esta mañana..sé que me puse como loco por la llegada de June y..

-Me viste como parte del decorado-reprochó ella-Me sentí dejada de lado

-Sé que se siente estar así y no se lo deseo a nadie-dijo mirándole a los ojos

-Si lo dices por como yo te pasaba por encima en los años de escuela yo..

-no, no, no..no te estoy reprochando, nena..solo decía-sonrió el chico y le dio un suave beso en la nariz-Lo siento, si?

-Esta bien-suspiro ella dándole una media sonrisa.Se había propuesto no hablarle hasta mañana pero lo estuvo pensando mejor minutos antes que James llegara y decidió hacer lo que Sirius le había aconsejado y pelearla a como dé lugar.-Pero yo también tuve algo de culpa.Me tuve que hacer valer.Odio tener carácter fuerte para algunas cosas pero para las que de verdad necesito una fuerte personalidad no lo tengo..Debí quedarme y enseñarle que eras mio-James sonrió y la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas

-Ella es una buena amiga, nada más.Ha venido desde Francia por un intercambio en el Cuartel General de Aurors-Lily rodó los ojos, debería trabajar con ella-Está en nuestor mismo equipo-Rodó los ojos de nuevo-Ella pidió estar bajo mi tutela y la de Sirius.

-Tendré que aguantarla, cierto?-James soltó una carcajada y asintió-O morir en el intento..es que de verdad James me cae mal..su voz tan chillona, la forma en que me mira, en que te mira-frunció el entrecejo- y como se expresa, deja mucho que desear.

-Trata de llevar la fiesta en paz, si?-Ella asintió muy a su pesar y colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico-Ella es rara pero es mi amiga.

-si, rara es..Como te pudo abrazar así cuando llegó, eh?Quién se creía?-James la miró con una mezcla de ternura y diversión-Y cuando empezaron a hablar de sus viejos tiempos, ahí si que me tuve que ir, cielo..Me sentí muy..-suspiró- poca cosa, yo..Ustedes han viajado a Francia, han ido a academias prestigiosas y yo ..solo estuve aquí, nunca he salido de Londres y estudié donde pude..

-Lily-la llamó el chico haciendo que la chica lo mirara los ojos.Él pudo distinguir una mezcla de tristeza y vergüenza en los ojos verdes de ella que estaban aguados-Nena, escuchame..óyme bien,si?-ella asintió-Aunque ella o cualquier chica tenga todo el oro de Gringotts, estudie en las mejores de las mejores escuelas o vieje por el mundo millones de veces, no me gustará más que tú, Lily..por que..ninguna pueda darme lo que tu me das-Ella sonrió y silenciosas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- Anoche Lily, me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo, el más feliz del mundo por que te amo y eso nadie lo cambiará, ni el dinero, ni la clase social, nada Lily, yo te amo y en todo caso-se aclaró la voz- yo soy el que me siento poca cosa al lado tuyo..-Ella lo miró incrédula- sí, y no me mires así..por que tu tienes un gran corazón y eres la mejor chica que he conocido..Día a día me has enseñado a ser mejor persona y cambié muchísimo por ti, y te lo agradezco..

Para cuando hubo terminado Lily lloraba y reía a la vez de felicidad y lo besó con profundidad sin más tapujos.Tumbó al moreno sobre la suave cama pero antes de que ella comenzara a quitarle el abrigo el chico se separó y le susurró al oído-primero acompáñame-La chica lo miró algo molesta y sorprendida

-Adonde?-preguntó ella incorporándose.James la miró sonriendo y la besó lenta y suavemente, disfrutando del elixir eterno de los labios de la chica

-Ven..quiero demostrarte que por ti soy capaz de hacer lo que sea ..y cuando digo lo que sea me refiero a lo que sea, eh?-El chico abrió la puerta del balcón del cuarto y salió al frio invernal.

-James..hace frio, pescaré un resfrío, entremos..-exclamó Lily tiritando y tratando de acomodarse el cabello que se le volaba a la cara- que pretendes hacer?

-Demostrarte que te amo..por que...Señores y señoras Si.. amo a Lily Evans con toda mi alma, la amo..!!!!!-gritó abriendo los brazos a lo más estilo Titanic.Lily comenzó a reir con aire infantil y el moreno la tomó de la cintura, le besó el cuello y grito de nuevo-Te AmoLi ly Evans..Te Amo!!!!!

-Callénse!!-grito una voz desde arriba

Dejen dormir!-gritó otra voz

-Maldita juventud!!!!!-dijo otro vecino

Lily soltó una carcajada contagiosa-Mis vecinos me querrán hechar del edificio-James comenzó a reir también y la besó tapando la risa de ambos.

Esa noche James no volvió a casa y Lily lo hizo "el hombre más feliz del mundo" de nuevo.

-------

Los otros dos merodeadores discutían en su cuarto..

-No Remus que no voy, no voy, y no voy..-decía Sirius agarrado de los barrotes de su cama- no te acompañaré por que me jugaste sucio, eres un traidor..-Remus suspiró cansado y lo tironeó de nuevo por las piernas para que se levantara de la cama por las buenas.

-Sirius solo quiero que te distraigas-forcejeó de nuevo..- y creo que Kirsten es tu tipo de chica..

-Para matarme..-finalizó Sirius- es el tipo de chica para matar a un hombre.-se ferró aún más a su cama al estilo"estrella de mar"(xdd)

-Pues si no vienes tendré que hechizarte y eso si que es jugar sucio-sacó su varita del yean y lo apuntó amenazadoramente.Si no vendría por las buenas lo haría por las malas.

-ah, si?-Sirius dejó de aferrarse y se incorporó-..Tú a mi..-los señaló y soltó una carcajada-Dime Remusín quién ganó los campeonatos de duelo en Hogwart cuatro veces...?..tú –lo señaló con desgana y sorna- o yo..?-hizo un ademán de grandeza

-Pues como quieras..-antes de que Sirius pudiera sacar su varita Remus ya lo estaba arrastrando por la calle a lo más estilo bolsa de patatas hasta la plaza cercana a la casa de las chicas- Despetrificus!-pronunció Remus cuando hubieron llegado- qué me decías Sirius?-El moreno lo miró con furia ante la sonrisa de burla del merodeador dorado

-Esto es secuestro!Me has traído por la fuerza!-gritó apuntándolo con el dedo en el pecho-Te reto a duelo!Cobarde..!!Eso que hiciste es de poco hombres..!!Llamaré ya mismo a mi abogado e iniciaré acciones legales contra ti!

-No me importa lo que sea..es que eres terco como mula, amigo!

-Pues me voy..-Buscó a tientas su varita en sus bolsillos y miró a Remus con odio cuando el castaño lo miró triunfal sosteniendo dos varitas –Muchas palabras amigo y poca acción

-Pues me vuelvo caminando..-dijo ofendido Sirius pero a lo lejos vio aparecer dos figuras femeninas de la entrada de un edificio.

-Demasiado tarde, ya están aquí..-le susurró Remus al oído con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

Sirius suspiró resignado..esa noche sería muy pero muy larga.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos..xdd!**

**Tres críticas hasta ahora..son pokitas, espero q me dejen más!Me suben el autoestima!**

**Respuesta a críticas:**

**Jana Evans:**hola nena!June es la mala mala de la novela ejje la t´pica niña mimada y para colmo francesa!No tengo nada contra ellos, todo lo contario me encantan!Es q la hize francesa no se xq xdd en cuanto a James, todos morimos x hacerlo el hombre mas feliz del mundo xdd!!Bsitos-Lali

**Rai Potter**:Hola!!Veremos como reacciona el merodeador azabache xq sino si, si las ve a ver negro con su futura esposa pelirroja.Bsitos-Lali

--------------Lali Evans------------- 

**Cap3:"Ese hijo no es de James!"**

Tres días después..

Parecía ser una mañana común en el Ministerio de Magia donde cientos de magos y brujas trabajaban, iban y venían, deshacían hechizos, lanzaban contraembrujos, archivaban cosas, ordenaban archivos, hacían guía a nuevos visitantes, enviaban memorandums, etc. y todo por que estaban a solo un mes y medio del Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch y todo tendría que salir perfecto.

-Estoy ansiosísimo chicos..!!No puedo aguantar un mes y medio!!!-decía James ordenando una pila de viejos archivos sobre su escritorio.Llevaba toda la mañana haciendo eso a pesar de que Lily le había facilitado la mayoría del trabajo el día anterior.Se encontraba dentro de las oficinas del Cuartel General de Aurors junto a lo que él llamaba su "equipo de trabajo" que estaba formado por Sirius, Remus y Lily por supuesto.

-Cielo nos lo has dicho como diez veces en lo que va de la mañana-murmuró Lily desde atrás de un fichero que abría los cajones por sí solo- pero deberás de aguantarte.

-Bueno chicos..he finalizado con mis labores..-anunció Sirius con un tono serio y recostándose sobre su asiento con los pies sobre el escritorio-Merezco un descansito..

-Pues no lo creo, amigo-Remus le puso otra pila de viejos archivos y sonrió con satisfacción-Ayúdame a terminar con lo mío así puedo salir a ver a Ethel.

-Ay Lunático..desde que estás saliendo con esa chica eres un perezoso!-se quejó el moreno de ojos azules mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una trompita-Conste que lo hago por que me cae bien esa chica, no por que seas mi amigo, eh?

-Ethel te lo agradecerá-Remus le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro pero desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Lily apoyada sobre el fichero, muy pálida y con una expresión de náuseas en la cara-Lily..estas bien?-preguntó yendo hacia su amiga y haciendo que James desviara su vista de un archivo.

-Estoy..bien..-dijo Lily con media sonrisa, pero con la misma expresión en la cara-solo quiero..-salió corriendo con una boca en la mano y la otra en la panza

-que le pasará?-preguntó Sirius poniéndose de pie y viedo como James salía tras ella

-No lo sé Canuto pero ayer a la noche también estaba así de pálida y casi se desmaya cuando vino a verme-frunció el entrecejo-pero no le dije a James.

-Pero ella es una chica saludable, se alimenta bien y es activa, no te preocupes, debe ser algo leve-dijo Sirius sonriendo-Tu no te ibas a ver a tu Julieta?

-Ah si!-recordó Remus y sonrió levemente

-Pues suerte amigo y mandale saludos.

-A Kirsten o a Ethel?-preguntó malintencionado el merodeador dorado sonriendo con malicia

-A Ethel, por supuesto..Mira te voy a decir una cosa y que te quede claro en esa cabecita loca que tienes-le apuntó con el dedo-Kirsten me cae...-hizo una mueca- más o menos digamos. Y que las dos otras noches los hayamos acompañado como "chaperones" a sus citas no quiere decir que encajemos, si?

-Somos medios grandes àra tener chaperones.-observó Remus-Pero niégame que es linda. O que por lo menos la has visto de esa manera..por merlín..Eres Sirius Black!!Nunca pero nunca has visto a una mujer que no sea de esa forma!

-Vale, vale..Lo acepto.-dijo venciendo su orgullo y sonriendo algo sonrojado-Sí es muy linda y la he visto así pero..nada..es decir, no es mi tipo y lo sabes.A mi me van más las facilonas.

-Rose no era facilona y con ella lograste sentar cabeza..

-hasta que ella prefirió su carrera a estar conmigo-su mirada se tornó algo brillosa pero luego carraspeó-pero eso no viene al caso.

-Estás mas recuperado de lo de Rose, y me alegro pero si solo..

-si solo nada, Lunático.Vé que ya estás diciendo estúpideces..la luna llena está cerca, con razón-lo empujó hacia la puerta de salida y Remus salió resignado pero antes de irse le dijo"Eres un ciego, Black!Esa chica es más que de tu tipo, y ella ya se dio cuenta!!"

Sirius se sentó y volvió a ordenar los archivos..pero no podía concentrar leyendo algo..se había quedado pensando en la frase de Lunático..que quería decir..?..que Kirsten tal vez estaba interesado en él? Negó con la cabeza..eso era imposible..o no lo era tanto..ellos se "agradaban"por así decirlo, o al menos se tragaban.

El chico frunció el entrecejo recordando cuando se conocieron tres días atrás..esa noche había sido desastroza para él(por que estaba borracho por lo de Rose) y para ella(por lo de ese tal ex novio Steve que según pudo oír le metio los cuernos).

Las cosas habían mejorado en la segunda cita de sus amigos..a él Remus lo había llevado casi por obligación, secuestrándolo y a ella su amiga le había mentido y le dijo que Remus iría con un hermano, cosa que era verdad por que Sirius era su "hermano postizo".

Sonrió levemente.Esa noche no había sido tan mala como la anterior.Por lo menos Remus y Ethel se conocieron más y lograron darse"el primer beso"forzados casi por los otros dos y nadie se había ido a casa enojado o borracho.

Luego de caminar por el muelle de Londres, fueron a navegar en uno de los botes del tío de Ethel.Allí, desde adentro del bote por el frío invernal, pudieron charlar amenamente, o mejor dicho participar y reir de las anécdotas de los chicos, beber un poco de vino blanco y admirar las estrellas de la noche inglesa.Era lo que se llamaría una cita algo rara pero con clase.Él y la chica no habían hablado nada en especial o mejor dicho, no habían mantenido una charla que los implicara a ellos dos solos sino que participaban de las de los otros dos enamorados.

Sirius le pidió "disculpas" por su actitud la noche anterior y se justificó con un"estaba de mal de amores"aunque Kirsten lo valoró y se hecho ella la culpa tambien.

El ambiente que se había creado en esa cita fue agradable, entre bromas, risas y temas amenos de charla.

La tercera cita fue en donde se dio la oportunidad de charlar los dos solos, sin intervenir los otros chicos.Esa noche fueron por las chicas a su apartamento, las llevaron a cenar a un restorán italiano donde Sirius tenía la cuenta abierta(n/a:este chico ama las pastas..!)para después llevarlas a un pub algo extraño, ambientado al estilo tejano y llamado "La Posada del Tío Tom"donde además de vestirse como auténticos vaqueros, tuvieron que bailar y subirse al caballo movedizo.

A lo largo de la noche Remus y Ethel no hacían más que besarse y daban cierto asco y pues, como la castaña y al moreno no tenían más que hacer, se pusieron a charlar de lo más ameno, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Sirius sonrió recordando esa noche.Él temía que esa noche el ambiente se volviera tenso y un silencio reinara durante toda la velada pero no fue así por suerte.

Pudieron charlar de las épocas de colegio, de sus trabajos, sus ex novios, sus males de amores y de sus familias extravagantes.Kirsten tenía una historia similar a la de Canuto.Ella venía de una familia de sangre pura y seguía la doctrina del Señor Oscuro y ella, para hacerles la contra y vengarse de cientos de novios sangre mestiza o sucia que le espantaron, estudió Auror aunque no ejerciera como tal y estuviera metida de llena en la parte de la lucha por los derechos muggles en el mundo mágico.Eso a Sirius le dio cierta envidia y no podía tenerle miedo a nadie y hacerle la contra a su familia?él mismo había hecho eso y la había pasado muy mal durante varios años pero a la chica parecía valerle mucho y nada cualquier sufrimiento como para seguir luchando por sus ideales.

Una lechuza color borgoña lo sacó de sus pensamientos al repiquetear con el pico la ventana del despacho de Lily.Se acercó a la ella y abrió la ventana para dejarla entrar.El animal era simplemente hermoso.Tenía los ojos de un ámbar brillante y miesterioso, y el color rojizo y bordó de su piel le daban aires de superioridad y grandeza.

-Hola amiguita, de quién eres?-preguntó dándole un poco de alimento para ñechuzas que les había sobrado de quién sabe donde y tomando la nota que traía y rezaba:

_Sirius:_

_Como nuestros queridos Romeo y Julieta se nos han ido a Soho a una romántica cena y no queremos interrumpirles, cierto?pues pensé que que podríamos quedar en mi apartamento a ver una películas muggles, que te parece?_

_No sé si sepas mucho de esas cosas, pero a Ethel le encanta y tiene algunas aquí. Y me agarró curiosidad.Espero que vengas._

_Nos vemos_

_Kirsten_

_PD:Parece que somos cupidos o celestines después de todo, no?.Bueno, en realidad no hicimos nada del otro mundo, solo les dimos un empujoncito para darse un beso..es ques estos niños son de tímidos!!Dá igual y nos atribuimos el trabajo!_

Sirius estiró la nota y escribió en el reverso:

Nos vemos esta noche a eso de las 10 por que no puedo salir hasta entonces por

hacer de celestino y hacer que Romeo llegue temprano a la cita con Julieta me dejó una pila enorme de trabajo.

_Nos vemos.Un beso_

_Sirius_

El moreno la leyó en voz baja, y sonrió satisfecho:la enrolló a la pata de la lechuza y esta salió volando por la ventana.El chico se apoyó en el alfeizer viéndola perderse en entre las nubes...Un beso?..le había puesto un beso como despedido en la carta?..Ni él mismo se lo podía creer..Kirsten le había escrito para que tuvieran una ...cita..?..como llamarlo?..reunión de amigos..?..encuentro con alguién con el cual hacías de cupido..?No, definitivamente no sabía como se llamaba ese"encuentro" que tenía con la chica, pero le gustaba que pasara.

Ellos dos solos, sin nadie más, sin Remus, ni Ethel, solos ellos dos..sería como la otra noche?Sirius negó con la cabeza y sonrió contento.Él se encargaría que todo saliera maravilloso y que los dos estuvieran cómodos en plan de amigos.

-----

En los pasillos del tercer piso, Lily besaba con ternura y lentitud a su novio quién la tenía tomada por la cintura y disfrutaba del sabor de los labios de la chica..

-contento?-preguntó Lily algo cansada.Desde que había salido descompuesta de su oficina, James no la había dejado de molestar hasta que le dijera que todo estaba bien y que solo estaba revuelta por lo que había desayunado.-Cariño, se que te preocupas por mí, pero lo haces de sobremanera-le dijo en tono de queja

-Lo hago por que e quiero y no quiero que nada malo te pase-dijo él juntando su frente con la de ella-si algo te pasa, que hago yo??

-pues..

Jaime..!!!!-una voz interrumpió lo que Lily iba a contestar e hizo que soltara a James casi por instinto pero el chico, conocedor de los celos ocultos de la pelirroja que estaban por estallar, la tomó de la cintura nuevamente, recobrando el abrazo y haciendo que ella lo mirara con compasión-soportaré, lo prometo-dijo gesticulando sin sonido alguno.

-Jaime..!!-la chica de esa chillona y horrorosa voz lo miró con cierto aire de reproche-..Te estoy buscando hace horas, sabes lo grande que es este lugar?..En Francia el Ministerio es un pañuelo de pequeño!-soltó una carcajada seca y falsa

-Para que me buscabas, June?-preguntó el moreno aferrando sus manos a la cadera de Lily, como poseyéndola

-Esto..-le dio una carpeta- el Sr Geller quiere que lo llenes con tus datos personales y digo, muy personales-sonrió con cierta malicia y miró a Lily-ya sabes Lily, de esos datos..-Lily la miró como para que continuara-..si tienes alguna enfermedad hereditaria, alguna marca de nacimiento, algún vicio..y cosas por el estilo.

-Para que quiere esos datos el Sr Geller?-preguntó Lily con interés.Su Jefe no era la clase de persona entrometida, sino todo lo contrario.

-Pues no sé pero me mandó a mí a repartirlos y debes dármelo a mí, no a él por que..-suspiró-quiero yo dárselos..ya saben, como señal de que hago bien mi trabajo. Creo que está haciendo una serie de fichas por lo de los ataques, ya sabes, si alguno de nosotros está bajo la poción multijugos él se dará cuenta-dio una media sonrisa y miró a James-puedes llenarla tu o me la dejas a mí y lo hago, sé muchas y las recuerdo muy bien-lo miró con atrevimiento y Lily se tornó de un rosa fuerte

-Déjaselo a él-tomó la carpeta y se la pasó a James quién la estampó contra su pecho asintiendo.Más vale hacerle caso a Lily-Es muy grandecito ya para hacer las cosas solo, no crees?

-Sí, lo creo-la rubia la miró con suspicacia-solo ofrezco mi ayuda.

-Pues en todo caso lo ayudaré yo-Lily tomó la mano de su novio-Ahora si nos disculpas tenemos cosas que hacer-James asintió de nuevo y se fueron caminando por el corredor.Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Lily suspiró, se dejó apoyar en una pared y sonrió de medio lado-Esto de proteger lo que es mío es duro, pero me da satisfacción

-Eres mala Lily Evans, eres mala..-sonrió travieso el chico y la besó con pasión-..Me tienes bien cuidado, no Evans?

-Ovio Potter..que te piensas..?que te dejaré caer en manos de esa arpía, ni lo sueñes!-bromeó ella y lo atrajo para besarlo de nuevo- una cosa es que la guante aquí en el cuartel a pedido especial tuyo-James sonrió- pero otra cosa es que deje que te seduzca enfrente de mis narices o a mi espalda, eso no lo permitiré

-Ni yo-la besó de nuevo-pero..

-Siempre hay un pero, no?-bufó la chica y se cruzó de brazos.James sonrió, colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él y junto sus frentes

-El pero que tengo es especial..-dijo entre besos- ..pero lo que tu debes saber que yo te amo, estoy contigo y si de alguien quieres deconfiar es de ella, no de mí

Ella negó con la cabeza-sé de que son capaces las mujeres por un merodeador, especialmente por James Potter.Fui a Hogwarts, lo recuerdas?Iba al mismo curso que tu Fans Club, lo recuerdas..?Bueno, dentro de todo, aprendí muchas cosas-sonrió ella- y sé que tu eres hombre, eres débil y aveces te pueden engatuzar fácilmente.

-Pero eso era antes, ahora soy..-la besó- más-la besó- fuerte por que te tengo aquí-le dio un largo y suave beso

-James esta noche en mi casa-dijo casi atropelladamente la chica-para no romper la cadena, Sr Potter-sonrió con seducción y lo besó de nuevo.

-Hola tórtolos-la voz de Sirius hizo que rompieran el beso-estabas descompuesta, no Lily?-miró divertido-pues te compadezco..besar a James debe ser..vomitivo-hizo una mueca de asco y los dos le dirigieron una mirada asesina-está bien, está bien los dejo..-volteó para irse y la pareja volvió a su "labor" pero el moreno se volteó de nuevo- pero..vaya no pierden el tiempo, no?-los dos chicos se sonrojaron

-Buena Sirius, que quieres?-largó James exasperado

- No, nada. Solo quería recomendarles que no coman pan enfrente de los pobres-se señaló lastimeramente-Estoy en proceso de recuperación aún, que no ven que tengo el corazón partío-sonllozó con drama

-Si y estás tan mal que vas a salir, eh?-Sirius miró a la chica con suspicacia..como sabía ella que él..?- Te has puesto tu perfume Calvin Klane, por eso lo sé

-Es acaso una especie de señal o qué?-preguntó incrédulo

-Si, lo es-observó Lily con naturalidad-Ahora ve y diviérte

-Lo haré aunque..no es precisamente una cita por que saldré con la amiga de Ethel, Kirsten -Sirius se tapó la boca..por que tenía que ser tan bocón?Nadie debía enterarse, en especial Remus lo molestaría hasta el día de su muerte con un "Yo te lo dije"

-La señorita"amargada"?-preguntó James sorprendido

-Si, la misma-corroboró Lily sonriendo-Sirius eso es genial por que, por lo que he hablado con Remus esa chica es para ti, son muy parecidos.

-Nada de eso-negó el moreno caminando para atrás yendose-Es solo en plan de amigos.Adiós tórtolos.Diviértanse-les guiñó el ojo y sonrió divertido.

-Ese Sirius nunca cambiará...

-Si lo sé-sonrió Lily-pero prefiero verlo así feliz que melancólico por lo de Rose, suerte que se le pasó..Cielo me esperas que debo ir a la enfermería por vitaminas que me dio la medimaga..con tanto beso y convencimiento que estaba bien me las he olvidado-dijo la chica pegándose en la frente-tu vé a la oficina por mis cosas, por favor.

-Nos vemos en la entrada-James le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue en dirección contraria a la de Lily.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia una puerta color marrón chillón al final del pasillo, estaban todas las luces apagadas y pero la puerta estaba entreabierta. Cuando estaba por llamar, oyó las voces de dos personas desde adentro del cuarto, lo que siguió a continuación no le gustó nada..

-Aquí está lo que acordamos Sanadora Wilson..-se oyó como si la persona que hablara le diera un sobre y luego de oyó un ruido de papeles y la otra persona, la tal Sanadora Wilson soltó una carcajada limpia-Está todo en orden, June..

-Ahora dígame..como salió todo?-su tono de voz era desesperado y atropellado

-Pues..-suspiró la medimaga- Lily Evans está embarazada, pero efictivamente, no le dije eso..La convencí que estaba débil, debía alimentarse mejor y le di un par de vitaminas, nada grave

-Excelente..-June soltó una carcajada-..Ahora tendré que ir por el plan B..

-Tú aquí me tienes para lo que necesites, ya lo sabes-se oyó que alguién se ponía de pie y sacaba algo de un armario-Aquí tienes el test mágico de embarazo de Evans-Lily, con lágrimas de bronca y furia en los ojos, pudo ver por la puerta entreabierta que le pasaba un cartoncito color marrón

-Como se lo pudo hacer?-preguntó curiosa la rubia

-Secretos médicos-dijo misteriosa la megimaga-Lo único que te puedo decir es que si quieras estar embarazada de este chico Potter debes guardarlo..

-Eso haré o acaso me creés tonta?-June jugaba con el cartoncito entre sus manos-James será mío de aquí a una semana, mínimo..y me lo volveré a llevar conmigo a Francia, donde debió quedarse..

La medimaga carraspeó nerviosa-Estás segura que todo esto funcionará?Mira que si te descubren yo no quiero..

-No se preocupe.Nadie me arruinará los planes y si yo me hundo, usted no lo hará-le convenció la rubia-Esto es una deuda mía con el amor y quiero saldarla..

-James y tú rompieron por que..él vivía aquí?

-Sí, nos conocimos en Francia y yo, odio Inglatera francamente-dijo con tranquilidad-Ya sabe, la relaciones a larga distancia nunca funcionan...

-Para cuando necesitarás la poción para drogar a James?-preguntó la sanadora algo tensa-Para ello me tendrás que dar la otra parte del dinero.

-Dentro de dos días lo llevaré a mi apartamento, fingiré como que pasó algo y después..-soltó una carcajada algo maléfica-..James será mío para siempre..No veo la hora de decirle que estoy esperando un hijo suyo. O mejor dicho, de alguien parecido a él..

La medimaga sonrió-Deberías firmarle la cara a Evans cuando se lo anuncies.Pagaría por ver eso.

-Yo también y prometo grabártelo.-sonrió de nuevo

-Esa chica nunca me cayó bien.Es una mojigata...por eso te ayudo y por que necesito el dinero, por supuesto.

-Esa muchachita no es más que una tonta y dominada..no sabe lo que su James está por hacer..nunca debió haberse metido con él, nunca-soltó una carcajada alegre-Estoy ansiando que llegue el momento.!!!Ella nunca estaría con un hombre que se acostó con otra y además, está por tener un bebe.Ella misma me lo dará en bandeja de plata.

-Ahora viene lo más difícil que es encontrar alguién que se parezca mucho a Potter..-dijo nerviosa la sanadora

-De eso me ocupo yo, de eso me ocupo yo..

Lily no pudo más que apoyarse en la pared con las manos en la boca, la cara surcada de lágrimas..Como era posible que hubiera gente tan mala en el mundo..?

Qué haría ahora con todo esto..? La chica no pudo más que salir corriendo por el pasillo llorando en silencio.Necesitaba estar sola y pensar en cual sería el paso siguiente.

-----

Soho, en el centro de Londres, consta de calles estrechas y pobladas de gente que va y que viene, casas de dos pisos al estilo victoriano, restaurants, bares y posadas antiguas pero elegantes y pequeñas plazas donde pasar el rato.

En este romántico espacio del gran Londres se encontraba una pareja en una de las tantas confiterías, dándose helado en la boca muy acarameladamente..

-Sabes Remus..nunca pensé volver a verte..nunca me imaginé que estaríamos así..aquí..-Ethel recorrió con sus azules ojos todo el lugar-..suna tonto, pero nunca lo pensé..

-No suena para nada tonto, sino loco..-Remus le agarró la mano y se la besó-Yo tampoco cariño, nunca lo hubiera imaginado..

-Será el destino que nos juntó?

-No lo sé..pero..lo que sé es que..hace tres días que nos reecontramos y ..siento que llevamos años saliendo.Es como si te conociera de toda la vida.

-Yo igual-Ethel le dio un corto beso-Siento que no tengo que conocerte más por que ya lo hize.

-Estamos yendo apresauradamente..pero..me gusta hacerlo.Es lo más rápido que he conocido a una chica y...-bajó la mirada nervioso- me gustas mucho..y quiero ser completamente honesto contigo.

-Dime, cariño-Ethel lo miró fijamente-Sea lo que sea, te apoyaré

-Es algo..-chasqueó la lengua-..complicado y..-suspiró y la miró a los ojos-..no se si es muy pronto decírtelo pero..contigo me siento cómodo, soy como soy y..eres especial..nunca me había sentido así con una mujer.

-Tu también eres especial Remus-le dijo ella con suma ternura- pero sigue..

-Bueno-carraspeó- yo..soy...cuando yo era niño, por accidente-se rascó la nuca-..por accidente me mordió un hombre lobo..

Ethel lo miró inexpresiva –Fue Grayback, verdad?-El merodeador asintió algo confundido-Como lo sabes?-preguntó sin dejar de mirarla

Ella esbosó una cándida sonrisa y le acarició la cara-Por que esa historia ya la sé.

-Como que ya la sabes..?

-En el periódico donde yo trabajo pues..-tosió algo nerviosa-..hay muchos archivos viejos y..mi Jefe me ordenó clasificarlos y muchos de ellos son sobre criaturas mágicas y casualmente me sorprendió una sobre varios ataques de un hombre lobo seguidor del Innombrable..-frunció el entrecejo-..pues, entre esos casos, estaba el tuyo..

-Pero eso pasó hace años y..como pudieron hacer un artículo con mi nombre.?Mi madre sería incapaz de dar ese tipo de información-negó confundido

-Pero el mismo Greyback cuando estuvo en Azkabán no-dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado-Él mismo te nombró como una de sus primera víctimas.Yo no me atreví a decirte nada, estaba esperando que tu mismo me lo dijeras..quería darte espacio, no presionarte-Ella lo tomó más fuerte de la mano-Me gustas de verdad Remus y ni la licantropía lo cambiará..por que..es parte de ti y si tu aprendiste a vivir con ella, yo pudo hacerlo.

-Eres íncreible..-Remus la abrazó algo conmovido por el acto de la chica.Ella estaba realmente a gusto con él, le había dado espacio y libertad a decírselo cuando él quisiera, lo había esperado y lo más importante, había actuado como si no supiera nada.-Me gustas mucho y eres la primera persona con la que me siento así..-Le dio un lento y suave beso como recompensa-Vámos a tu apartamento..solo para hacernos unos mimos, lo juro-puso su mano en su pecho con actitud solemne.

Ethel soltó una risita-No podemos, cariño por que esta noche es la noche de Kirsten y Sirius

-Qué?-preguntó Remus muy confundido con los ojos bien abiertos.

---

Una chica castaña estaba rescostada en su cómodo sillón viendo Tv con el control remoto en mano, cambiando de canal en canal y haciendo extrañas y graciosas muecas...

-Dinosaurios?Es una broma, no?Quién quiere ver a esos vichos raros un sábado a la noche?-dijo con incredulidad.Antes de poder criticar como bailaban las chicas en el video de un cantante muggle llamado Robbie Williams alguién llamó a la puerta, se puso de pie y fue caminando descalza hasta la puerta, miró por el rabillo y vio a un apuesto moreno, sacó el candado y abrió-Hola Sirius, que tal?-preguntó y lo saludó con dos besos-Ven, pasa-lo jaló del brazo en un gesto rápido

-Bien, gracias-dijo Sirius algo turbado.Que estoy haciendo aquí?-se preguntó mentalmente y no pudo dejar de mirar de arriba abajo a Kirsten quien estaba más linda de lo habitual con una remera muggle, un yean, descalza y el pelo peinado así nomás.Tenía un look natural de estar en casa y eso le daba un toque espontáneo.

-Odio cuando te me quedas viendo-exclamó ella frunciendo el seño-Ven, sácate los zapatos, ponte cómodo que ya traigo las películas-la chica se perdió por el pasillo que conducía a los cuartos dejando al moreno algo cohibido.Por que ella odiaba que la mirara así?Acaso, ademas de molestarle, la ponía nerviosa?Sirius se encogió de hombros, se sacó la chaqueta de gabardina marrón y se quedó en medias.

-No me digas que te gusta Robbie Williams-dijo divertida la chica al sorprender a Sirius viendo con interés el video de "Feel"

El moreno dio un resopingo algo sobresaltado-En realidad estaba viendo a la chica, linda muchacha en verdad-se justificó

-Bueno, que quieres ver?Tengo "The Birds", "The Poltergeist", "El exorcista", "El bebe de Rosemary" y "Psyco"?-preguntó leyendo los títulos con expresiones sorprendidas-Vaya gustos!

-Creo que a Ethel le vendrá bien salir con Remus..tiene..-Sirius pensó la palabra-..gustos algo raros y atemorizantes en lo que al cine respecta..pero me quedo con..-Sirius tomó una de las cajas-El bebe de Rosa María-Kirsten soltó una risita loca

-Es la que pensé.-confesó y puso la película en la casetera-Es de una mujer que queda embarazada pero su bebe será el elegido de una secta diabólica..es..-torció la boca-..una buena película..Palomitas?-preguntó pasándole un recipìente del tamaño de una cacerola.Sirius la tomó y con un simple toque de varita las luces se apagaron.-Cerveza de manteca?-Sirius tomó la botella sin dejar de ver la televisión.

Minutos después..

-Esa vecina se me hace sospechosa..será por que se parece a mi Tía Isla?-preguntó Sirius viendo con el semblante preocupado-A que esos se hacen los buenos vecinos, pero ellos asesinaron a la chica..

-Buen punto..para mi ellos fueron..quizás la chica se negó a engendrar al hijo del diablo, no?-apoyó Kirsten.

-Mira está pariendo..aaggg!!Nunca seré padre-hizo una mueca y se tapó los ojos

-Eso dices ahora pero en el momento de hacer el hijo no todos los hombres dicen eso-dijo divertida la muchacha y viendo de reojo a Sirius que se veía..lindo.?..Tierno..como un niño viendo una tremenda y atemorizante película de terror..?Kirsten alejó esos pensamientos de su loca cabecita, no lo conocía, era solo un chico que no le "iba ni venía" aunque no iba a negar que se divertía mucho con sus ocurrencias y..por que entonces lo había invitado a pasar la noche con ella? Había sido algo voluntario e impulsivo..sí, eso era..ella no se había dado cuenta y cuando quiso acordar, la lechuza ya iba en camino..pero entonces..ella no debía controlar esas emociones?Sí, debió hacerlo absolutamente.

Para el final de la película los dos estaban con las manos en los ojos, entreabriendo los dedos para ver por una pequeña ranura las fuertes escenas de sangre y gritos de la "inocente"película como había dicho Sirius apenas había comenzado..

-Uyy..eso si que fue fuerte, eh?-preguntó el merodeador cuando los créditos del final aparecieron en pantalla-Esa mujer sí que sufrió mucho!  
-Si..-Kirsten carraspeó y llevó las botellas y el recipiente a la cocina..que debía hacer ahora?Ver otra película?No, esa no era una buena opción después de lo visto-Fue una buena película-apuntó volviendo al sillón y cruzándose de piernas frente a Sirius

-Como sigue todo esto?vemos otra?-preguntó Sirius y Kirsten pudo notar algo de desgana en su voz..no quería ver otra, eso era ovio.

-mmm..no lo creo-negó con los labios- dime, que quieres hacer?  
-Pues.estaba pensando en jugar a algo..ya sabes, Monopolio o Teg..-dijo con cierto aire tímido.Él amaba esos juegos de niños muggles

-Suena interesante..-dijo con un dedo en la barbilla-buscaré a ver si mi amiga tiene algo..-Se perdió por el pasillo y apareció minutos después con una cara de decepción máxima y una manta con circulos de colores-No tiene nada pero encontré esto..podríamos invertarnos un juego, no?  
Sirius soltó una carcajada contagiosa que hizo que ella riera también-que pasa?

-Es que eso es un juego! Es Twister!!En que mundo vives?Todo el mundo conoce este juego!!-exclamó emocionado-Ven, te enseñaré a jugar..-El chico corrió los sillones, el mueble de TV y extendió la manta sobre el piso-Faltaría el reloj..-dijo pensativo

-Ah si!-Kirsten trajo dicho reloj que consistía en un cartón con círculos más pequeños, una manijilla y anotaciones-no lo traje por que no lo entendí-dijo como si nada-Ahora..enséñame!!!

Minutos después Kirsten reía descontroladamente y estaba sobre la manta de círculos a lo más estilo"puente" y Sirius estaba sobrre ella tratando de mantener el equilibrio con los brazos y piernas cruzados y extendidos..-Cuando hallé esta maldita alfombra no pensé que fuera tan divertida..-confesó riendo la chica

-y complicada..No podré mantenerme así por mucho tiempo..-dijo Sirius entre preocupado y divertido-..Caeré..-y dicho esto cayó estrepitosamente sobe Kirsten quién reía descontrolada, y Siris contagiado comenzó a reir también.Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que el podía apreciar las pequeñas pecas marrones en su repingada y pequeña nariz, sus ojos de un ámbar suave brillaban fijamente sobre los azules plateados de él.

Un silencio incómodo se formó pero ninguno de los dos dejó de esbozar esa tonta sonrisa y de mirarse fijamente.

Bésala"se dijo mentalmente el chico, y ni lento ni perezoso, lo hizo suavemente.

Fue un simple roce de labios que Kirsten se encargó de profundizar rodando y quedando ella sobre el chico.Él por su parte puso las manos sobre su cadera y ella mordió su labio inferior con aire juguetón, a la vez que rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, besandose, rodando sobre la alfombra de Twister, riendo entre beso y beso hasta que Sirius quizo profundizar el beso con su lengua.

Obtuvo una respuesta positiva por parte de la castaña que acarició sus labios con la lengua sensualmente, dando lugar a un baile de labios y lenguas muy sensual.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que el aire faltaba, ambos rompieron el beso con sincronización y estallaron en carcajadas.

Sirius rodó de lado y quedó acostado junto a ella, quién mantenía una sonrisa sin expresión y seguía con los ojos cerrados

El chico soltó una risa divertida al ver la cara de ella-De que ríes?-preguntó ella con el semblante enojado

-Por que no abres los ojos?  
-No quiero que pase lo de siempre-dijo con un deje de tristeza-cuando abro los ojos todo habrá sido un sueño por que todos se terminan yendo y no vuelven más

-quienes?-preguntó el con una ceja alzada

-Los hombres..-dijo ella como si fuera lo más ovio del mundo- acaso soy tan fea o qué hago para espantarlos?

Sirius sonrió una vez más, tomó la mano de la chica, la besó y abrió los párpados de ella con suaves besos-No eres fea, ni tienes mala suerte, ni haces nada para espantarlos-exclamó él mirándola fijamente-Son ellos los tontos que no se dan cuenta de lo bella que eres.Ellos se lo pierden.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

-Y yo no me iré de aquí a ningún lado.

-En serio?-preguntó ella extrañada-Por qué?

Sirius carraspeó algo..nervioso?-..Por que siento algo por ti que...no se que es, pero que me hace sentir muy bien-sonrió ampliamente- y me divierte

-Yo también me divierto contigo, me rio de tus chistes tontos, de tus bromas..me rio de ti-dijo ella acariciándole el cabello- y no se que me pasa, pero es algo lindo.

Sirius suspiró-Eres la primera chica con la que tengo estas."citas"-dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- y eso es raro..por que siempre acabo en la primera cita acostándome con ellas y luego me voy.

Ambos rieron y se miraron fijamente- y lo harás ahora?-aventuró Kirsten

-Quisiera quedarme pero siento que debo irme.Ha sido suficiente por hoy, no?-Ella asintió y se incorporó.Luego de que el merodeador de ojos de mar lo hiciera, lo abrazó con fuerza-No sé por que diantres te invité esta noche aquí Sirius, pero me alegro haberlo hecho..

-Yo igual-confesó él oliendo el cabello de la chica.Olía a flores del campo-Cuando llegué me pregunte que demonios hacía aquí también.-Ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

Ambos se soltaron y caminaron hasta el ascensor del pasillo agarrados de la mano y besándose.-tiempo de irme..-suspiró el moreno separando sus labios de la chica-La he pasado genial esta noche..

-Sí, creo que esto de las citas es divertido-confesó ella rascándose la nariz algo nerviosa¿se verían mañana o qué?

Sirius pareció captar los nervios de ella y le dijo-Donde quieres ir mañana?-atinó a preguntar mientras juntaba sus frentes.

-no lo sé-se encogió de hombros y sonrió traviesa-sorpréndeme

-Esta bien-sonrió el chico, le dio un beso corto y húmedo y desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor.

La chica entró al departamento y se dejó caer apoyada en la pared-Estas loca Kirsten Williams..totalmente loca!-se dijo con una risita tonta.

---

Lily corría por una calle a más no poder.Sus cabellos rojos iban pegados a su sudada cara, surcada de lágrimas de ira, confusión y bronca.Sus ojos estaban rojos,e hinchados, y su llanto y respiración iban agitados a compás.

Que debía hacer ahora?A quién debía perdir ayuda?Era verdad que estaba embrazada?Como lo tomaría James?..No podía decirle lo del plan de June a el moreno, no le creería, le diría que estaba loca y paranoica, celosa.

No, debía actuar sola y por su cuenta.Debía desenmascarar a June enfrente de James, que el mismo viera la clase de persona que ella era.

Él debía ver lo que recién ella habia visto..pero como??

Lily corría sin rumbo fijo y tenía la mente en blanco.Cientos de miedos, preguntas, questionamientos, recuerdos y un tumulto de demás sentimientos las poseían y no podía pensar en como seguir.

Se detuvo en una plaza decierta.Se sentó en un columpio y comenzó a hamacarse lentamente mientras unos zonsollos desesperados salían de sus labios.

Debía estar sola y pensar en como afrontar las cosas.Debía hacer un plan para evitar que James cayera en la trampa.Debía hacerle ver que clase de trepadora era June.Debía comprobar si su estado era verdadero.Debía hacer todo eso y no sabía como.

Su llanto desesperado creció cuando se le vino la imagen de June y James en una cama, otra en la que tenían un bebe en brazos.Debía dejar esos miedos y el orgullo de lado para formar una familia con el amor de su vida, debía afrontar la situación como una mujer madura de 22 años.Debía hacerlo por James, por su posible hijo y por ella.

-----

-Lily donde demonios estás?-James caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, tres horas después de salir del Ministerio como ráfaga por no encontrar a Lily en ningún lado.Estaba preocupado y su mente había imaginado las peores hipótesis de donde podría estar Lily.

-Amigo no alucines.Lily esta bien.-Sirius estaba con él.Había encontrado a su amigo corriendo desesperado por la calle-Si algún mortifago la hubiera secuestrado ya sabríamos algo al respecto-dijo dandole una palmada de consuelo-Ella está bien..lo presiento

-No, no, y no Sirius..es que no entiendes??-gritó James desesperado-Ella me tenía que esperar en la entrada del Ministerio y no llegó nunca!!!He ido a ver a la sanadora, al sereno del Ministerio, al conserje de cada piso y nada!!!Hasta he ido a la Sala de Misterios y nada!!!

-Tranquilo, ya verás que..-pero Sirius se vio interrumpido por una lechuza blanca como la nieve con ojos rojos que entró por la ventana del balcón-James..es de Lily!-James corrió y tomó la nota de la lechuza

-Dice que está bien.Que la perdone pero que ..quiere estar sola?-James leventó una ceja-Que le habrá pasado?Por que huyó así como así?

-Sigue leyendo..-sugirió Sirius

-Dice que mañana no irá a trabajar y que por la noche me explicará lo que está pasando...Por que se desaparece así?-preguntó James dando golpeando su puño contra la mesa y arrojando la nota-no entiendo!!Lily no es así!

-Amigo, tranquilo y escucha..-Sirius lo hizo que lo mirara-Ella está bien, si?e mandó esa nota.Mañana hablarán y te explicara por que se desapareció.Ahora ve a tu casa, trata de dormir, que mañana tenemos un día duro.

-Gracias Sirius, pero esta noche me quedaré aquí haciendo guardia.-exclamó James con el cejo fruncido-no entiendo nada de nada esto, pero me huele a algo raro..


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap4:¨"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"**

A la mañana siguiente el Sr Geller, el jefe de los chicos, puso el grito en el cielo cuando por medio de June como era de esperarse, se enteró que en toda la mañana Lily Evans no había aprecido por su oficina de trabajo.

-Potter, Black y Lupin quieren decirme por que diantres no está Evans?-preguntó el Sr Geller entrando y sorprendiendo a los tres merodeadores.El Sr Geller era un hombre alto, fornido, con bigotes negros y largos que le daban el personaje de tirano, sumado a sus ojos negros y punzantes y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en el entrecejo

-Sr, Evans se sintió mál y por eso no ha venido-saltó James en defensa-Está indigestada por algo, sino pregúntele a la sanadora.

-Es que esta muchacha que se cree, eh?No podemos tomarnos todo el día libre!!!Tenemos cientos y cientos de archivos que revisar y ordenar-se quejó moviendo graciosamente el bigote.

-Sr yo me encargo del trabajo de Evans-apresuró a decir Remus-para que no se atrase en nada.

-Repártanselo entre los tres.Cuando vean a la muchacha díganle que quiero verla en mi despacho.Pensé que era una muchacha trabajadora y responsable no holgazana como me ha hecho ver alguien-dicho esto salió pegando un portazo

-Alguien que odia a Lily le ha metido al viejo este en la cabeza un concepto erroneo de la pelirroja!-se quejó Sirius-Quien pudo haber sido?  
-En este momento eso es lo que menos me importa.Quiero saber donde está Lily-dijo James abatido jugando con su pluma-Se justo ahora..cuando iba a proponérselo!

Remus y Sirius lo miraron sorprendidos-Proponerle qué, Cornamenta?-Sirius fue hacia su amigo y le quitó la pluma-Desenbucha!!

-Proponerle esto-James sacó del primer cajón un estuche pequeño rojo –Lo iba a hacer esta noche en una cena rómantica en una playa...pero que hago ahora si desapareció de la nada?-sonó abatido y derrotado

-James ella está bien y ya verás que..-Remus se quedó sin palabras-..no puedo decirte nada para consolarte, solo que ella que ama muchísimo y lo que más quiere es casarte contigo.

-Si James..arriba ese ánimo amigo!!La vida es bella..somos jóvenes, hermosos, inteligentes y tenemos novias de maravilla!-Sirius saltó con energía sonriendo.Los otros dos lo miraron sonrientes-Tenemos?-preguntaron a duo

Sirius se tapó la boca-Soy un bocón de aquellos-murmuró sonrojado

-No he querido decirte nada, pero Ethel me ha contado todo-dijo Remus sonriendo travieso

-Tu cita con Kirsten Canuto!!Lo he olvidado!Que mal amigo..es que con lo de Lily..-suspiró y sonrió de medio lado-ahora explícame por que dijiste"Tenemos.."..ya es formal?

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y sonrió resignado-Puede decirse que estamos experimentando esto de tener"citas"aunque..-miró a Remus quién sonrió esperanzado-no a tu estilo tan romanticón Remus, sino que mas al estilo amigos, diversión, informalidad..ya saben, lo mío-sonrió y les contó con detalle lo que la noche anterior había pasado-y me fui..y eso fue todo..

-Canuto, la verdad..no te reconozco-James se alejó de él como si fuera a contagiarse-pero me alegro por ti, esa chica me agrada..

Remus miraba firme a Sirius quién se apresuró a decir-Se lo que me dirás y te lo ahorro, si?"Te lo dije, Kirsten es tu tipo de chica"-imitó una voz tonta e infantil-Lo admito, me gusta, estas contento?

-si, Sirius y mucho!!Ahora sí podremos salir los tres..-Remus sonrió y volvió a uno de los expedientes mientras James se ponía de pie-Voy a entregarle esto a June y a tomar un poco de aire.Estos informes y ese viejo gruñón tendrán que esperar..-salió dejando a Sirius pensantivo mirando a la puerta-Remus..crees que June tiene que ver con la desaparición de Lily?-el merodeador dorado levantó su vista hacia Sirius-Sin ninguna duda-inquirió asintiendo-pero no le digo nada a James por que no quiero que se pelee con Lily, ese es un tema de ellos.

-Esa francesa odiosa tiene que ver con la desaparición de Lily, el sermón del Sr Geller hacia Lily, por que ella es "su protegida" desde que llegó y debe haberle llenado la cabeza al viejo ese..-frunció el entrecejo y mordió la pluma con los dientes-pero sé que Lily está bien, aparecerá-y volvió a examinar los archivos.

-----

Lily suspiró, cruzó la calle que la separaba de una farmacia muggle y entró con paso firme y decidido..Había pensando toda la noche, entre llantos, que iba hacer.Había ideado un plan que no podía fallar, todo estaba bajo control.

Ella misma se había sorprendido imaginando como sería el momento de desenmascarar a la tipa esa, la reacción de James cuando supiera de su posible estado, cuando se enterara de que clase de mujer había sido su novia y el mal que le quería hacer.

Había afrontado toda la situación como una Lily firme, decidida, que nada la detendría.Silenciosa, agil, astuta, rápida.Toda una mujer.Una nueva mujer sin miedos, ni orgullo, ni vergüenza, ni timidez.Una mujer segura que sabía lo que quería y como lo quería.

Sonrió al pagarle a la cajera y salió con pasó lento leyendo el prospecto y la cajita de lo que habñia comprado.

Como algo tan pequeño podía hacerte tan feliz?Sonrió una vez más.Este paso que estaba por dar cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Al llegar a la casa de sus padres los saludó con un simple Hola y subió corriendo a su habitación.Antes de entrar al cuarto de baño tomó una gran bocanada de aire.Era el momento de la verdad y fuera cual fuera el resultado ella estaría feliz, aunque la esperanza ya estuviera instalada en su mente y su imaginación hubiera ya delirado con posible momentos de felicidad y alegría.

Entró al baño, se sentó sobre el piso con las piernas cruzadas y abrió la cajita de la "verdad".Ese era el momento suyo y de James..cielos!como quisiera que él la acompañara en ese momento..pero dadas las circunstancias era mejor que él no supiera nada, al menos por ahora.

----

Cuando Ethel se despertó sintió alguien mirándola con expectación y abrió los ojos de repente, asustando a su acompañante que cayó de la cama emitiendo un grito de susto-Kirsten!-la morena se incorporó y ayudó a su amiga a subir a la cama-pero que demonios haces aquí?  
-Esperando a que despertaras!-dijo respirando agitada-Son las doce, señorita-señaló su muñeca-tu Jefe te despedira.!!

-Oh Merlín..-se tocó la frente-..mi jefe me dijo que no me dejaba pasar una más!!-se paró rapidamente y se dirigio a el armario donde comenzó a tirar ropa por el piso

-Ey, ey, ey..era broma!!!-Kirsten la volteó, la agarró por los hombros y la sentó en la cama de nuevo-Llamé a tu trabajo y les dije que estabas cubriendo una nota importantísima con Las Brujas de McBeth y cuando se lo dije, tu Jefe lo tomó muy bien, de echo-puso un dedo en la barilla pensando-creo que ese hombre debería jubilarse ya..esta muy mal..

-Por que?

-Por que comenzó a reir, y creo que a saltar tambíen y me dio miedo..hasta me dijo que si hacías una buena nota te ascendería!Debio impresionarlo mucho..-Kirsten se encogió de hombros

-Como diablos haré para entrevistar a ese grupo musical, Kirsten?..son intocables y nunca dan notas a la prensa..!!-exclamó algo enojada-como mentiste así?te lo agradezco, pero me despediran!-agregó parandose de nuevo

-Alguna vez te dije que mi primo era Rob, el baterista?-Ethel se volvió a sentar negando-Pues me debe una serie de favores..-hizo una ademán-..ya sabes, él apuesta mucho y lo saqué de un par de apuros, y , sino quiere perder a sus fans, debe retribuirme algo-sonrió triunfal-Ahora calma y desayuna algo..-le tendió una suculenta taza de café con leche-que tengo que contarte todo lo de anoche-sonrió como lo había echo la noche anterior.

-Ah eso!!Dispara ya niña!-suplicó Ethel con la taza en la boca

----

Cuando dieron las ocho de la noche,James se desapareció rápidisimo del Ministerio y apareció de inmediato frente al departamento de Lily.No se había despedido ni de Sirius ni de Remus, estaba tan preocupado y algo molesto, que salió sin más ni menos.

Antes de tocar timbre, Lily abrió la puerta, sorprendiendolo.

-Pasa, por favor.-suplicó en murmuro ella.Tenía los ojos algo rojos, hinchados y no lucía nada bien, pero para él estaba hermosa en todo momento.

-Lily..-el chico pasó el umbral y la abrazó con fuerza y desperación.Ella lo hizo de igual forma y estalló en llanto mientars él le acariciaba el cabello algo confundido.-Donde estabas..?me tenías tan preocupado!desapareciste de la nada..!-Ella asintió y junto su frente con la del chico-Todo esto tiene una explicación, lo juro-Él asintió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí

Cuando ella estuvo más calmada, él la abrazó y se recostó en el sillón estrechando la chica contra su pecho-Ahora me dirás por que te fuiste?-Ella asintió, se sentó aun abrazada y lo miró a los ojos-Anoche cuando fui a buscar esas vitaminas a la medimaga escuché algo que si te lo cuento no me lo creerías..necesito pruebas y no las tengo..pero quiero que me ayudes a conseguirlas-Él la miró confundido-Como dices?..qué es lo que oíste que te puso tan mal?

-Es sobre ti, sobre June..y un plan que nos podría separar para siempre..es una trampa que ella quiere tenderte, James-Lily lo tomó de la mano y tragó saliva conteniendo lágrimas-quiero que me escuches y que me ayudes, por favor, te lo suplico-Él le acarició la mejilla con su dedo pulgar y le dio un corto beso-..quiero que mañana accedas a ir a casa de June, por que de seguro ella te invitará con cualquier excusa, no lose, por ejemplo para revisar algunos archivos, o algo así, pero tú debes ir..

-Lily yo no creo que..

-No creas nada hasta que te des cuenta de todo..por favor amor, hazme caso, te lo pido..no estoy equivocada en esto-Ella lo miró con los ojos aguados-Te amo y no quiero perderte..y..aunque esté celosa de ella aveces, no estoy paranoica, ni estoy mintiendo, estoy en lo correcto..

-Me estas diciendo que..-James frunció el entrecejo tratando de atar cabos y asimilar lo que ella le decía-..June es una mentirosa, sin escrúpulos que quiere recuperarme y separarme para siempre de ti?-Lily cerró los ojos y lágrimas silenciosas cayeron de sus ojos- si, eso es lo que estoy diciendo..y no sabes las armas que tiene para hacerlo..

-No crees que estás exagareando?Tal vez oíste mal y ella solo..

-No, no James por favor..creéme, por favor-Ella se limpió las lágrimas y lo agarró por la cara para atraerlo-estoy diciendote la verdad, creéme por favor..yo solo quiero hacerte ver la realidad..sacarte la venda de los ojos.

James la abrazó por segunda vez y la estrechó a su pecho-Te creo Lily y accedo a ayudarte, pero si te estas equivocando lo estas haciendo muy feo y deberás perdirle perdón a June, solo esto te pido-Ella murmuró un simple sí y lo abrazó con más fuerza, como si la vida dependiera de ello

-James ..-deshizo el abrazo y lo miró de nuevo- lo que mañana tenemos que hacer es..-prosiguió explicandole el plan mientras el merodeador lo escuchaba serio y algo sorprendido.

----

Al día siguiente cuando Remus y Sirius vieron a Lily y James llegar a primera hora de la mañana tan reconciliados y de la mano como si no hubiera pasado nada, le preguntaron a la chica por que se había ido de la nada.

La pelirroja los tranquilizó con un simple"Estoy bien, no se preocupen.Más tarde les contaremos bien".Fue una respuesta tan extraña que los chicos se encogieron de hombros y decidieron poner manos al trabajo, que era mucho.

A media mañana Remus y Sirius, quienes había tenido citas por separado la noche anterior, recibieron una sorpresa muy agradable cuando sus chicas aparecieron por la puerta de su oficina.

-Es aquí Ethel.!!Ay por fin, no saben lo que hemos tenido que recorrer-Kirsten entró con toda confianza a la oficina atrayendo la mirada de los cuatro ocupantes, pero en especial la sorprendida y alegre de Sirius-Hola Sirius..que tal?-preguntó y le dio un corto beso

-Nena..que haces aquí?-preguntó atrayéndola por la cintura

-Quize darte una sorpresita..-dijo con voz infantil mordiéndos el labio causando la risa de todos, incluido Sirius.

-pues que "grata"sorpresita-Sirius sonrió y le dio una merecida"recompensa"por haberlo sorpendido así.

-Hola Remus..-Ethel, a difrencia de la familiaridad con la que había entrada la castaña, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mirando todo con cierta timidez.

-Ethel..-el chico dorado se puso de pie y la saludó muy dulcemente.-como estás?  
-bien, perdona que hayamos venido así de apurado, y no les hayamos avisado es que-miró fulminantemente a su amiga quien estaba enfrascada en una sesión de besos con el chico ojos de mar-..aquella niña me trajo por que queria ver a su "chico"pues entonces aproveché y vine a verte-sonrió algo tímida.

-Crees que deberíamos irnos?-preguntó James a Lily quien asintió-Si, necesitan privacidad pero..espera..-Fue hacia Ethel quién la miró con los ojos bien abiertos-No me piensas saludar o que?-preguntó Lily con los brazos en jarra.

-Lily Evans..!!-Ethel se separó de su chico y abrazó a Lily con fuerza y un beso en la mejilla-Como has estado, niña?

-Bien, bien..ya ves..-tomó la mano de James-de novia y tu..??Quién diria que la famosa Ethel de Remus es la que conozco de la toda la vida-ambas rieron y Kirsten abrazó a Lily esfusivamente-Me estaba olvidando de Kirsten..aayy!me tirarás!-dijo la pelirroja entre risas mientras que Kirsten saltaba con ella

-Lily..!!!Lily!!!-decía mientras reia-como estas??estas..-se detuvo y le hizo darse una vuelta-hermosa..!!No sabes como te hemos extrañado!!!-y la abrazó de nuevo

-De donde se conocen?-preguntó Sirius"recuperando" a su chica en brazos

-De pequeñas fuimos vecinas..y las mejores amigas.-exclamó Lily tomando la mano de James que había echo un gracioso puchero al quedarse en "segundo plano"  
-Si, si, las mejores..hasta que cada una fue a una escuela de magia distinta..y por cosas del destino no nos hemos vuelto a ver..-dijo Ethel

-.Hasta ahora..por que ahora recuperaremos el tiempo perdido y más ahora que tenemos a estar preciosuras como novios.-dio un corto beso a Sirius-cita triple , que les parece?  
-Si, esta noche en el muelle oeste a las..once..-dijo Remus besando en la mejilla a Ethel.

-Perfecto, ahora nos tenemos que ir..Nos vemos chicas.-Lily y James salieron de la oficina hasta el despacho del Sr Geller.-Te aseguro que fue ELLA la que le ha llenado la cabeza de mentiras en contra mío al Sr Geller..!!Cuando fui holgazana e irresponsable?-preguntó molestas Lily mientras James negaba con la cabeza arrepentido de haberle dicho por que su Jefe quería verla en su oficina.

-tu sabes ya que hacer-dijo James besandola antes de golpear al despacho de donde salió June con muchos archivos en mano y una sonrisa manipuladora en cara-hola Lily estás mejor?Jaime me dijo que faltaste ayer por que estabas descompuesta-inquirió falsamente.

Lily sonrió de la manera más falsa del mundo—Estoy mejor y gracias por preocuparte-dijo sintiendo su sien latir de la bronca y sus pómulos rojos de la ira

-Oh que bueno!!!El Sr Geller está esperándote adentro.-indicó haciendose a un lado.James besó a Lily en la mejilla y esta le susurró un"suerte, este es el momento"inaudible al oído.

La pelirroja entró al despacho de su Jefe dispuesta a refutarle todo lo cuestionamiento que él le hiciera, hasta estaba dispùesta a mostrarle que clase de mujer era la que llamaba él "su protegida."

-Evans, tome asiento-indicó el hombre con la mirada fija a un papel sobre su escritorio.-Sabe por que la cité aquí, no?-La chica se sentó y algo encogida por el tumulto de nervios, negó suavemente con la cabeza-La cité aquí por que ayer faltó Evans y por otras cosas que no me cierran de usted.

Lily lo miró cosas no le cerraban?-Disculpe, Sr Geller, pero creo que sabe las razones por las que falté.Me encontraba muy mal, estaba descompuesta.Aquí tiene mis estudios por si los quiere ver.-El hombre frunció el entrecejo y tomó la carpeta que Lily le estaba dando.

Cuando terminó de leer miró a Lily de frente-Con que estabas indigestada, eh?-Ella lo miró y negó con un suspiro-En realidad no tengo nada de eso si no que..-miró a ambos lados, agachó la cabeza y bajó el tono de voz-Estoy embarazada, Señor-El hombre cambió su semblante por uno más blando y junto sus manos en expresión pensativa-Con que embrazada, eh?

-Si señor..pero por favor no se lo diga a nadie-suplicó Lily en susurro-Es de James Potter, señor.

-Pues que quieres que te diga?Estamos a un momento serio..tenemos el Mundial sobre nuestras espaldas, debemos estar lo más atentos y seguros posible y tu muchacha..-suspiró resignado-embarazada..desde cuando lo sabes?  
-Desde ayer, Sr..me sentía muy mal pero volviendo al tema que me trajo aquí, que cosas mías no le cierran?-preguntó extrañada-Le he dado motivos para que desconfíe de mí?  
El Sr Geller la miró con algo de sorna-Bromeas, verdad?Claro que me los has dado, muchacha!-exclamó algo molesto-Alguien me ha hecho ver que no eres la muchacha responsable y trabajadora que contraté..Me han sacado la venda de los ojos..-Le extendió a Lily dos pergaminos-Me he enterado de tu juego, Evans.

Lily leía lo que tenía en sus manos y no lo podía creer.Eran registros de trabajos, archivos y expedientes, y hasta casos de ataques, que ella misma había revisado y clasificado pero en esos pergaminos exponía que todos esos trabajos no los había echo ello sino que se los había delegado a..-..June Wilson?-preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos

-La misma-asintió el Sr Geller moviendo su bigote-Me he enterado hace poco que has usado estos tres días la la Srita Wilson para tu propio uso personal amenazándola!!La pobe ha sido explotada!-el hombre se puso de pie y señaló otro registro-y ni hablar las veces que has faltado..Ocho veces en el último mes!!Que te piensas que es esto Evans?

Lily dejó los pergaminos sobre el escritorio y miró con firmeza al hombre-No soy culpable de ninguno de los actos que me acusa.Sigo siendo tan responsable y trabajadora como el primera día y nunca sería capaz de asignarle mi trabajo a nadie y mucho menos a June Wilson.

-Esa chica se ha convertido en mi mano derecha desde que llegué!No permitiré que le falte al respeto!

-Su "protegida"-Lily se puso de pie algo furiosa pero con tu tono de voz normal-no es más que una mentirosa y corrupta que lo ha manipulado como lo ha hecho con todos!Que no ve que me quiere hacer daño???-preguntó-Quiere a James Potter y está desprestigiándome para recuperarlo!!  
-Es suficiente!Estás despedida.-El Sr Geller la miró con sus ojos negros punzantes y la señaló con el dedo índice-Encima de jugar sucio, tienes el descaro de acusar a una colega de fraude y calumnia

Lily suspiro, se apoyó con las manos en el escritorio y sacó su varita-Yo misma renunciaré pero antes quiero comprobarle lo que le digo.-Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo Lily había pronunciado un"Accio Pensadero!" y una vasija pequeña con escrituras raras y un líquido color celeste cristalino había aparecido

-Es tu pensadero, Evans?-preguntó el sujeto viendola con cierta sorpresa

-Es la única forma que me crea.Ahora vea lo que he visto yo y si luego no me cree, yo misma renunciaré, se lo aseguro-El hombre la miró desafiante por un segundo y a regañadientes, diciendo cosas inaudibles, se agachó y la vasija lo succionó.

Minutos después salía un despeinado e inexpresivo Sr Geller que se acomodó con las manos el pelo y se alisó el bigote-Que me dice ahora?Quiere que renuncie?

El hombre sacó una botella de cerveza de malta y bebió un sorbo-Te ofrecería..pero en tu estado no es conveniente-Lily asintió esperando la respuesta del hombre-La verdad es que nunca me ha tocado vivir una situación así y..no me gusta mezclar cosas personales con trabajo, pero dado a lo visto, me doy cuenta lo tonto que he sido..

-Sr Geller no se eche la culpa, June lo manipuló como lo hizo con todos-lo consoló dulcemente la chica

El hombre suspiró y se pasó las manos por la cara con desesperación repentina-Yo que confiaba en ella, era mi "protegida" y era mi mano derecha..Estaba ciego..Ih debí darme cuenta!!Ese expediente que le dio para llenar a Potter yo nunca se lo dí..eso es fraude!!-dijo con cierto desespero.

Un silencio incómodo se formó.El Sr Geller jugaba con la tapa de la botella y Lily miraba a un punto perdido de sus zapatos-Estás reincorporada, Evans-dijoe l hombre de repente, haciendo que ella lo mirara algo sorprendida-Te debo unas disculpas, hija, sigues siendo la misma chica que contraté.Gracias por haberme echo ver quien era mi protegida. Y..-soltó una carcajada algo rojo- no qusieras ocupar su puesto, digo, trabajar bajo mi mando?

Ella sonrió de medio lado-Sería todo un honor, Sr Geller.

-Pues bien..Gracias de nuevo y siento mucho todo esto.Tu no tienes la culpa que esa loca maníatica tenga algo personal contigo, pero tu fuiste más inteligente que ella..Por merlin que ciego fui!Sabes de la cantidad de cargos de falsificación y fraude que puedes acusarla?..Pero en fin, todo está aclaro, ahora puedes irte muchacha.-Lily suspiró, hzio desaparecer su pensadero y antes de irse preguntó-Que pasará ahora con June, Sr?

El hombre la miró de soslayo-De eso no te preocupes.Yo mismo me encargaré de despedirla y darle lo que merece.-La chica asintió y salió por la puerta encontrándose frente a ella a June apoyada en la pared casi arrinconando a James quién sonreía naturalmente..muy naturalmente, para el gusto de Lily.El chico se hallaba apoyado en la pared con una mano, haciendo una pose de galán enpedernido, lo que hacía acordar a Lily las épocas de oro de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts y a James conquistando a cualquier falda que se le pasara.

Lily tomó aire y salió con paso alegre-Todo bien?-preguntó tomando la mano de James por instinto, él chico respondió.

-Si, todo bien, más que bien..no Jaime?-June alzó una ceja sonriendo de manera traviesa.James susurró un débil"sí" mientras que las dos chicas se miraban algo desafiante-Bueno, me debo ir..todo bien con el Sr Geller, Lily?

-Si, todo más que bien!-exclamó mirando a un punto detrás de June.

-Me alegro!Me voy, tengo mucho que hacer..Hasta luego, nos vemos Jaime.-sonrió sensual y desacarada, y se fue caminando por el pasillo provocadoramente y contoneando la cintura de aquí para allá.

Lily frunció el entrecejo al ver a James perderse en la cintura de la chica y seguir con la mirada el pasillo por donde ella había desaparecido-Cuando dejes de babosearte por la arpía esa, me avisas..-pero antes de que pudiera irse, James reaccionó ante los celos y la agarró de la cintura por detrás-Ven aquí, ven aquí..no te vayas a ningún lado..-La chica suspiró resignada y el chico hizo voltearla y la abrazó con fuerza besando su cabello-Conste que todo esto lo hago por que te quiero, eh?

Ella se separó y lo miró ceñuda-Si, pero no te cuesta mucho..de echo te vi demasiado a gusto y natural.-Puso los brazos en jarra haciendo que el muchacho soltara una risita-Encima lo aceptas y te ries?-El chico la tomó de la cintura de nuevo y la besó sin más rodeos haciendo que ella "olvidara" todo celo posible en su cabeza.

Luego de una serie de "Te Amo", "Me Encantas" , besos con lenguas y caricias dentro de una oficina desocupada en las cercanías, James le contó lo sucedido hacia minutos atrás.

-Me dijo que necesitaba ayuda con unos expedientes de ataques de los últimos dos meses.y que el Sr Geller me había propuesto a mí como ayudante.

Lily rodó los ojos-Eso era ovio.Te invitó esta noche a su departamento, no?-James asintió y sacó un trozo de pergamino con una dirección anotada-Bien, por que iremos..

-Qué??-preguntó James soltandola dela cintura de repente-Como que iremos?

-Claro-dijo ella como si fuera lo más ovio del mundo-o piensas dejarla plantada?  
-no, pero..

-Primero irás tú y luego yo..así la sorprenderemos..

-Lily creo que esto está llegando demasiado lejos..-James la miró algo molesto-Sabes que te amo, que soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti y todo..pero esto esta llegando a extremos delirantes!

-James, escúchame, si?-él asintió a su pesar por seguir hablando-Recién el Sr Geller me despidió-James frunció el seño-Por que al parecer"alguien"le había dado unos registros en donde decía que yo había faltado los últimos meses de trabajo, y que todos mis casos e informes se los había designado a June.

James negó con la cabeza-Pero eso es imposible..si tú has trabajado más que nadie, nunca faltas a menos que te encuentres muy mal de salud y además tu nunca..

-Le delegaría mi trabajo a June, exacto-sonrió de medío lado-no es ovio?June es la protegida del Sr Geller, él me acusa de todos estos fraudes que saca de registros falsos, y encima, te envía con June un formulario que no tiene sentido!Que te preguntaba?

James se pudo un dedo en la barbilla pensativo-No sé, cosas sin sentido, eso es verdad..no se..me preguntaba cuales eran mis gustos, si tenía marcas de nacimiento, marcas de accidentes, manías hábitos, cosas que hago no se..involuntariamente..

-Eso, eso es..!!-Lily abrió los ojos desmezuradamente-Te preguntaba si tenías manías..como..el revolverte el pelo sin darte cuenta, enfermedades que habías tenido de niño, alergias..con que para eso lo queria!!-Lily lo abrazó sonriendo a más no poder.

Él la miró confundido-Para que lo quería?

-Esta noche lo sabrás, cielo lo prometo-le acarició el cabello tiernamente-Prometo que esto es para demostrarte que estás equivocado con June!Acabo de hacerlo con el Sr Geller y la acusará de calumnias e injurias-dijo luego de un suspiro y James le besó la palma de la mano con suavidad.-No se que es todo esto Lily, no se ni donde estoy parado ni quien es el malo de esta historia, solo espero que no nos estemos equivocando feo con June, por que sino la que sufrirá mucho es ella.

Lily hizo que la mirara a los ojos y le besó la punta de la nariz-Prometo que si nos estamos equivocando yo seré la primera en hacer lo que sea para obtener su perdón-El chico la abrazó, y así se quedaron un buen rato , en los olores de sus cabellos y pieles,sumergidos el uno en el otro

---

Cuando anocheció, James obligado por Lily, fue a buscar a June a su oficina para irse juntos a su casa.El Sr Geller aún no había"desemascarado" a June por especial pedido de la pelirroja luego de la gustosa "charlita" en donde la chica le había demoestrado que su protegida había abusado de su confianza.

Media hora después que James y June se fueran, Lily cerró con llave su oficina y se apoyó cansada sobre la puerta oscura de roble-Tengo todo lo que necesito-se dijo en susurro tocando su mochila en la que traía entre otras cosas su varita, su test muggle de embarazo y su pensadero.-Manos a la obra-dijo desapareciendo con un simple "Plop!"

---

En el departamento de la rubia, James estaba sentado en un sillón de dos plazas con cientos de papeles sobre una mesa examinándolos mientras June iba por "refrescos"a la cocina..

-Dime Jaime como andas con Lily?-dijo la chica desde la cocina mientras James levantaba una ceja algo confundido.

-Por que lo preguntas?

-Nunca debes respoder una pregunta con una pregunta dijo ya desde el umbral de la puerta-Pero como sea, como andas?  
-Muy bien, muy bien-exclamó poniendo énfasis en "muy"-Lily es la mujer de mi vida, ya sabes..Ella y yo no comenzamos bien en la secundaria, de echo nos odiábamos-sonrió de medio lado al recordarlo-Pero ahora no sé que haría sin ella.

June rodo los ojos en señal de pesadez, pero James no lo vio-Entonces, propongo que brindemos por ella y por ti y por que estén juntos siempre..-La rubio levantó su copa de vino y James hizo lo mismo con la suya.

Al momento de beber de la copa James solamente humedeció sus labios con el vino siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que dijo su novia"No bebas ni comas nada que ella te dé".No comprendía por que no debía hacerlo pero de todos modos lo haría.

-Ahora a trabajar, no?-dijo la chica con entusiasmo y con una sonrisa que auguraba que era sincera.

-Si, a trabajar-dijo el chico recopilando tres pergaminos tirados en el piso.

Duante la siguiente hora June miró de reojo a James que tenía una expresión concentrada en cada cosa que leía y anotaba y a la copa llena de vino en la mesa.No había bebido nada o eso parecía.Debía actuar y debía hacerlo rápido-Jaime que te parece si pongo algo de música para relajarnos..y nos tomamos un recreo-James asintió sin darle importancia y leyendo en voz baja un pergamino.

Luego de sacarse los zapatos, la rubia fue hasta la radio mágica, la encendió y se volvió a sentar con la copa de vino en mano-Propongo otro brindis..-James la miró algo sorprendido.Estaba oviamente tratando de llevarlo a la cama.Esa si que no era la June tierna y dulce que había estado con él.No la reconocía.

Ahora era el momento de hacer la otra parte del plan.Debía comenzar la acción y era ahora o nunca.

-Esta bien, pero por que no traes algo de comer?Muero de hambre!-pidió el moreno

-Tu apetito de merodeador nunca cambiará..-dijo ella divertida y fue a la cocina.

En ese momento el merodeador tiró el vino de la copa a una maseta junto al sillón e hizo aparecer otro en la copa vacía-Aquí tienes-dijo ella con el caminar sensual que la caracterizaba.

-Por que quieres brindar?

Ella pareció pensarselo-Por nosotros, y por que aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, te sigo queriendo-dijo mirandolo a los ojos, sin timidez ni rodeos.

-Wow..!Eso es algo lanzado..y arriesgado-James brindó y ahora sí que bebió todo el vino-Teniendo en cuenta que yo tengo novia y la quiero..

-Sí, pero donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, Jamsie..o me dirás que no recuerdas esas largas noche en la cabaña de mi padre en las montañas?-Sonrió provocativa y se sentó en la mesa, haciendo caer todos los pergaminos al piso, quedando frente a James que estaba atónito.No quería seguir con el plan.

Tragó saliva nervioso-Lo recuerdo pero..

-Sé que ahora quieres a Lily...pero ella no tiene por que enterarse si recordamos los viejos tiempos, no?-Se mordío el labio inferior y atrajo a James hacia ella por el cuello de la camisa y lo besó con furia y desespero.

No fue un simple roce de labios, sino que fue un beso con ansias de volver a probar la boca del moreno y dejarle bien claro que cuales eran sus intenciones.

James correspondió pero no con la misma intensidad.En ese momento la imagen de Lily aparició en su mente y se separó de la rubia que lo miró con los ojos abiertos algo molesta-No vuelvas a hacer eso June...-exigió poniendose de pie y acomodandose la camisa-Amo a Lily y nunca la engañaría.

Ella lo miró y esbozó una pícara sonrisa-Comprendo.-dijo simplemente-pero no me vas a negar que..-Antes que pudiera decir nada, de la chimenea salió una chica llena de hollín tosiendo levemente.-que hace ella aquí?-preguntó señalando a la recién llegada que se sacudia el hollín de la ropa-Tu la llamaste?-preguntó histérica

James ayudó a Lily a ponerse de pie y la miró como pidiéndole ayuda.-Como sigue todo esto?-preguntó con su tono de voz habitual y un semblante serio

Ella respiró hondo y miró con odio a June-Con que quieriéndote levantar a mi novio, no?-preguntó escupiendo las palabras.

-Jaime solo vino a ayudarme con unas cosas de la oficina-dijo en tono inocente y de manera victimizada

James las miraba alternativamente sin saber que decir.

-James-lo llamó Lily dejando la mirada de odio y poniendo un semblante más dulce-Necesito que veas esto..-sacó de su mochila la misma vasija con el líquido celeste cristalino dentro que le había moestrado al Sr Geller-Es mi pensadero.Alli estan las pruebas.

El merodeador la miró sorprendido, carraspeó y se dirigió a June-Quiero que vengas conmigo-le dijo firme y la rubia asintió temerosa y algo confundida.Que diablos quería demostrar Evans con ese pensadero?De que pruebas hablaba?A la rubia se le paralizó el corazón solo al ver a Lily en su casa y se estremeció cuando James le dijo que lo acompañara.

Los dos se adentraron en la pequeña vasija mientras Lily se sentaba a esperar observó la copa vacia de James y se preocupó pero luego vio la maseta con la tierra húmeda al lado.James había confiado de verdad en ella.Sonrió y se limpió una absurda lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla.

Minutos después salían los dos chicos del pensadero.June con lágrimas en los ojos y la mirada perdida y James con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada más enojada que Lily había visto jamás en su vida.

Un incómodo silencio reinó en el lugar hasta que Lily, decidida a seguir, rompió el hielo-James, ahora me crees?-preguntó mirando al moreno que estaba de espaldas a las dos, mirando por la ventana que daba al balcón.El chico asintió aún de espaldas y se volteó lentamente y caminó hacia June.Se acercó lo suficiente quedando a un palmo de la chica que estaba apoyada en la pared de enfrente llorando en silencio-No puedo creerlo..es..simplemente..-buscó la palabra-..asqueroso..No sé como pude estar enamorado de ti..no se como pude estar once meses contigo..Creí que eras dulce, tierna..pero me equivoqué..Diablos June!-dijo pegando un puñetazo a la pared, junto a June.La rubia largó un sonzollo agudo y se estremeció-Donde está esa June que conocí hace cuatro años..donde??-gritó el moreno mirándola con pena, lástima y odio-No se que demonios te pasó pero..si lo que querias era recuperarme, me terminaste perdiendo..

Ella se limpió las lágrimas, se enderezó y lo miró desafiante-No puedo perder algo que nunca tuve, James..por que aunque estuvimos once meses juntos que te crees?Que yo era estúpida o que?Siempre supe que querías a esa-señaló a Lily con una mirada de desprecio absoluto-Sé que la querias y aunque estuvieras conmigo era solo por que me tenías cariño!!Pero nunca me quisite como a ella!  
James bufó molesto-Claro que nunca te quise!!y si alguna vez te tuve un remoto cariño eso ahora es solo odio y lástima..-la miro de arriba abajo con pena-No me das más que lástima, eres patética..

Ella sonrió debilmente de manera extraña-Sé que actué mal pero lo único que quería era que me amaras, que me quisieras..Estar junto a ti, formar una familia..-su cara volvió a llenarse de lágrimas

-No puedes conseguir el amor de hombre atándolo de por vida a un hijo que ni siquiera era de él!!-exclamó Lily al borde de la histeria y con la voz temblorosa.No había intervenido en lo que llevaba de la conversación por que quería ver como actuaba James pero no podía soportar aquella situación, no más.

June la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió de manera perversa-Te crees muy lista Evans, no es así?Pero no eres más que una tonta mojigata la cual no saba apreciar al hombre que tienes al lado-miró a James con cierta adoración-No te lo mereces..eres muy "poca cosa"junto a él!

James, sacado de sus casillas, tomó a June por el brazo, forcejeando y le dijo casi espupiendo-No vuelves hablar jamás de mi mujer así por que no respondo de mis actos!-dijo en susurro amenzante y con los ojos inyectados en furia

-James por favor..-suplicó Lily angustiada con una mano en la boca.No quería que la situación pasara a mayores.

-No , déjame! –exigió él mirando a June fijamente-Y nunca más vuelvas a decir que ella es poca cosa, por que en este cuarto la única poca cosa eres tú que no le llegas ni a los talones!Eres la pesona más baja, asquerosa y vil que he conocido..no tienes límites!

June bajó la mirada y dijo en murmuro-Todo lo hize por ti..por que te amo.

-Si me amaras nada de esto habría pasado..si me amaras querrías lo mejor para mí, mi felicidad..pero no me amas..no, no me amas.-exclamó soltándola por pedido de Lily que estaba tocándole el hombro en señal de que ya era suficiente-Nunca más vuelvas acercarte ni a mi mujer ni a mi..por que te juro que la próxima no te salvas..no te la llevas gratis.-dijo mirandola con asco.

Lily se limpió las lágrimas de angustia y dijo con voz queda-Parece que la que rie último rie mejor, no?-June le dirigió una mirada fulminante-El Sr Geller ya sabe toda la verdad.De esta no sales bien parada..-Acto seguido James la tomó de la mano y salieron de la casa con paso lento y pesado, como si les costara"reponerse" de aquella penosa y fea escena que habían sufrido.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, June se dejó caer de nuevo al piso llorando desconsoladadamente y diciendo entre hipidos y llanto-Te amo James, Te Amo, Te Amo..

---

James y Lily siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que James visualizó la estación King Kross, al otro lado de la calle por la que iban.Tomó de la mano de la chica y cruzaron rápidamente.

-Donde vamos?

-Allí..-señaló él y la pelirroja desvió su mirada encontrándose con la corriente estación donde años atrás, tomaban el Expreso de Hogwarts en la plataforma 93/4que los llevaba al maravilloso mundo de aventuras de Hogwarts.

Sonrió al recordarlo y tomó asiento junto al moreno en un destartalado asiento entre las plataformas 9 y 10.

James acurrucó a la chica entre sus brazos, y ella apoyada a su pecho, lo miraba intensamente.

Luego de un rato de mantenerse las mirada cargadas de alivio y confusión, James deshizo el abrazo, tomó la mano de la pelirroja, la besó y le dijo suavemente-Es verdad lo que vi en ese pensadero..me refiero a lo del test de...-suspiró y se revolvió el cabello-..de embarazo?-logró decir.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, le acomodó el cabello que le caía en los ojos-..Es todo verdad..-dijo en un hilo de voz y sus ojos se aguaron-Como no sabía si era verdad..yo lo comprobé por mi misma-sacó de su mochila una cajita que le tendió al James con manos temblorosas.El chico la tomó sin vacilaciones y miró que dentro de ella había un test muggle con dos rayitas.Sonrió y dos lágrimas saladas cayeron por sus mejillas hasta desembocar en la boca.-Se..remos..pad..drees?-preguntó con la sonrisa estampada en rostro y los ojos brillantes.

Ella asintió, llorando en silencio y sonrió también.

Se abrazaron con fuerza por varios segundos.James le dio un lento y delicioso beso en el que quedaba demostrado lo feliz que estaba, lo que la quería y lo contento que se sentía por esa noticia-Lily..yo..te amo, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo..me has dado..-tragó saliva, emocionado- ..el mejor regalo que me podrías haber echo.

La chica lanzó un sonoro sonzollo y lo besó ahogando el sonzollo de felicidad y emoción.-..James yo..-tartamudeó ella luego del beso-..yo no sabía cual sería tu reacción por que..somos jo..jóvenes, y estamos en medio de una guerra..y..tenemos nuestras carreras..y yo no sabía si tú..

-..querría un bebe?-Ella asintió y James le besó la punta de la nariz,mirándola con dulzura.Podría ser más perfecta de lo que era?-Lily cualquier cosa que venga de ti la quiero..y más que sea fruto de nosotros.-le acarició el rostro con los dedos pulgares-No debiste dudar ni un segundo de mí, por que yo te amo y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida..en cuanto a la guerra, que importa si nos tenemos los unos a los otros.?Con tenerte a ti y a esta regalo-le acarició el vientre con alegría-..soy un hombre completo-Lily lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza y al oído le dijo-Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

-De qué?-preguntó él besando los rostros de lágrimas que tenía en el rostro.

-De no ser una buena madre, de no..saber como educar al bebe..yo nunca..te miedo.-exclamó bajando la mirada que volvía a aguarse.

James sonrió de forma comprensiva-Lily yo también tengo miedo, y no sé si seré un buen padre.Eso no se aprende en ningún lugar, sino que con el tiempo..y..con ganas..se aprende.Está en el libro de la vida, supongo

Ella sonrió y lo besó en la comisura de los labios-Seremos los mejores padres si nos tenemos.Lo sé.Querremos a nuestro hijo más que a nada-exclamó volviendo a llorar.

James la volvió abrazar y sintió que ese momento de emoción era el indicado para dar el siguiente paso.-Lily-dijo suspirando-para que nuestra felicidad sea completa y para que seamos esa familia que siempre quise formar contigo..yo..me preguntaba si tú..-tanteó su chaqueta y sacó de un bolsillo una cajita roja.La abrió y se la tendió a Lily sonriendo algo tenso-..Sé que no es nada romántico este lugar pero..te gustaría casarte conmigo?-interrogó mirando expectante la respuesta de Lily quien se había llevado la mano a la boca de la emoción y sorpresa y lo miraba con lágrimas que caían sin parar de sus verdes ojos.

No pasó ni un segundo hasta que ella se largó a la boca del chico, besándolo con decisión y pasión, dejandole bien en claro cual era su respuesta.

El chico le respondió del igual manera, sonriendo entre beso y beso-Te amo, te amo!-dijo soltando una carcajada

-Yo también te amo, te amo, te amo, y te amo-decía ella dándole pequeños y castos besos

El merodeador sacó el anillo de la cajita y se lo colocó a ella en el dedo de la mano.Ambos soltaron una carcajada de felicidad y se besaron nuevamente.

-Estos no pierden el tiempo, son peores que Kirsten y tú, Canuto-la voz de Remus Lupin hizo que los chicos deshicieran el beso sobresaltados, y que Lily diera un ligero resopingo, saltando a las piernas de James quién sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Siirus lo fulminó con la mirada-Estás envidioso, eso es todo.-dijo atrayendo a su novia por la cintura-Que hay de ustedes?Se olvidaron de nuestra cita triple?  
-No, no lo hemos hecho.Pero como sabían que estábamos aquí?-preguntó el otro moreno alzando una ceja

-Instinto?-dijo Ethel sonriendo

-Solo les queríamos enseñar a las chicas la estación donde tomábamos el Expreso de Hogwarts-dijo Remus restándole importancia

-Chicos, como que vamos yendo, no?-suplicó Kirsten escapando como pudo de la boca de Sirius-No puedo seguir controlando a la bestia-todos soltaron una risota menos Sirius que la miró en pose ofendido.

-Basta de besos para ti, señorita-dijo ofendido y cruzándose de brazos.

La castaña se le subió a la espalda, y comenzó a besarlo en el pelo, el cuello y las orejas, haciendole cosquillas-Carrerita a espaldas!-propuso divertido y todos los demás de se miraron entré sí extrañados.Se encogieron de hombros,las chicas se subieron a espaldas de sus novios que comenzaron a correr entre risas.

-Hasta el muelle oeste!!El último en llegar tiene que pagar la cena!-dijo James llevando la delantera de la carrera.-Suerte que eres liviana, cielo-dijo el moreno respirando agitado.La chica le besó la mejilla, se aferró más a su espalda apoyando su mentón en su hombre mientras él corría y le dijo al oído-Ahora lo soy, pero meses más adelantes estaré gorda y fea y no me querrás ni ver..-soltó una infantil risita.

Llegaron al muelle oeste primero y lo celebraron dándose besos.-Como es eso que no te querré cuando estes gorda?-dijo él interesando.

-Sí, cuando me crezca la panza ya no me querrás más-dijo en tono infantil

-Yo te querré gorda, flaca, fea, linda..siempre!-dijo él dandole besos en el cuello y los hombros-Debemos darles las buenas nuevas a los chicos.

-Si, pero eso después.-Ella lo besó mientras él la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola-Sabes, cariño?Cuando nuestro hijo crezca le podremos contar nuestra historia de amor.

-Si, a nuestro hijo, a nuestros nietos, bisnietos, etc..por que moriremos viejitos, viejitos.-dijo él sonriendo-Estaremos juntos hasta el último día, Lily.

-Sí.Les contaremos una historia interesante.-exclamó ella mirándolo con dulzura.-Propongo algo?Por que no comenzamos con los chicos?-James asintió y fueron hacia las mesas del bar donde estaban las otras dos parejas-ey chicos!Con Lily tenemos una historia interesante que contar!-Se sentaron y comenzaron a narrar "su historia interesante"ante la atanta y sorprendida mirada de sus amigos.

Fin 


End file.
